


Criminal Bonds

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Child Death, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid was framed for embezzlement a year ago. Hotchner pleaded guilty to several murders. They meet in prison where Reid is regularly abused by the stronger inmates until Hotch takes him under his wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

<http://www.criminaldefenselawyer.com/resources/criminal-defense/criminal-offense/federal-embezzlement-laws.htm>

 

CHAPTER 1

Hotch walked into the cell and stood still as they uncuffed his feet. The door slid shut behind him.

“Turn around and put your hands through the opening,” The guard stated firmly.

Hotch obeyed and the guard uncuffed his wrists as well, turning to leave without a backward glance. Hotch stood there for a moment, his hands dangling out of the opening in the cell door, and then sighed and turned to face his future. It was much as he’d expected with metal bunk beds attached to the wall on the right, a head in the back, and a small picnic-table shaped metal seating area attached to the wall on the left. It managed to look sterile and filthy all at the same time. On the lower bunk a young man sat crosslegged with a book in his lap, staring up at Hotch with wide, frightened eyes that were clearly categorizing him.

“Hello,” Hotch stated.

“Hi,” The young man squeaked, and Hotch estimated his age down a few years.

“Hotchner,” Hotch stated, “My friends… used to call me Hotch.”

“Reid,” The young man replied, “Doctor Reid.”

“Doctor?” Hotch raised an eyebrow, “Medical malpractice? Don’t you then _lose_ your doctorate?”

“Different type of doctor,” Reid replied, “They don’t revoke my kind for embezzlement, if anything it just gets used more frequently because seeing someone with high intelligence fall from grace amuses the masses.”

“Touche,” Hotch nodded.

“What about you?” Reid asked, “To ask the cliché question: what are you in for?”

“Double homicide and one count of negligent manslaughter,” Hotch replied coldly, “Why are they putting  me in with _you_?”

“They probably ran out of room,” Reid replied, “If my roommates don’t attack and rape me they beg to be moved within a day.”

“Should I be scared?” Hotch asked.

“Only if you have very little IQ,” Reid replied, then gave him a very tight smile, “Please don’t rape me. I can stand the beatings, but the rape tends to make me a bit hysterical and paranoid.”

“Duly noted,” Hotch nodded sharply, “Bottom bunk is yours?”

“Unless you want it,” Reid replied, giving him a calculating look.

“No,” Hotch shrugged, “I’m fine with the top.”

Reid went back to his book while Hotch stepped inside and laid his stuff on the top bunk. He had one spare khaki outfit, a pillow, his reading glasses, and one scratchy blanket to his name. He was wearing his boots. He’d been told he could bring a few other things, but he’d refused them except for one picture tucked into a criminology book. He hadn’t looked at it since he’d slipped it inside and he wasn’t about to do so anytime soon. He suspected it was going to be years before he could stomach looking at the picture. He laid the book beneath his pillow and spread out his blanket.

“You going to be standing there long?” Reid asked, “Despite my mention of being raped repeatedly- or maybe because of it- I prefer not to spend a lot of time around men’s crotches.”

Hotch sighed and stepped back, “Sorry.”

“Lights out in ten minutes,” Reid stated, “You’ll want to get your teeth brushed and stuff.”

“I know,” Hotch replied, “The fish tank goes on the same schedule. I brushed my teeth before they moved me here.”

“Is this your first time in general population?” Reid asked, “You sound like more of a maximum security sort of guy, and with two homicides shouldn’t you be on death row?”

“I’m supposed to be,” Hotch grumbled.

“Yeah, I got that. So… why are you here?” Reid replied, “I’m getting a bully vibe off of you, but you don’t appear to be prone to violent behavior. Definitely an alpha male personality, but your book and posture indicate you’re used to authority, not gangs or some sort of mobster type situation. If I had to bet money, I’d say you’re at _least_ a detective.”

“Impressive. FBI,” Hotch replied, furrowing his brows in surprise, “Special Supervisory Agent and Unit Chief of the BAU.”

Reid nodded, “They bumped you down at trial due to exemplary service history. That means it was a crime of passion. You’re not a potential repeat offender. Possibly PTSD from your work or a marital problem.”

Hotch didn’t remember grabbing Reid, but he had him pinned against the wall opposite their bunks the next time he blinked. The young man had his eyes squeezed shut but wasn’t fighting back.

“You’re pathetic,” Hotch snarled, letting him go, “How long do you expect to survive here?”

“Another nine years,” Reid replied, adjusting his rumpled clothes.

The lights shut off and Hotch moved towards his bunk in the dim lighting from the emergency lights outside the cells, stepping up on the bottom bunk to get to the top. He heard the young man scramble in beneath him and then a clicking sound. He stiffened and braced himself for a knife fight, but a dim glow reached his eyes instead. He leaned over and glanced down to see him reading by the light of a tiny booklight.

“That’s contraband,” Hotch told him softly.

“Snitches get stitches. Trust me on that one,” Reid replied.

“How long have you been here?” Hotch asked.

“One year tomorrow,” Reid replied, his finger flying across the page.

“You’re speed reading.”

“Uh, huh.”

“Ten years for embezzlement means federal,” Hotch replied.

“Are you waiting for a story? I haven’t got one,” Reid replied blandly, his tone disinterested rather than offputting.

“Because you didn’t do it?” Hotch asked in amusement.

“You’ve heard that one before,” Reid smiled a bit, and then glanced up at Hotch, “You tell me yours I’ll tell you mine?”

“I’m not that curious,” Hotch retreated immediately.

Hotch was glad that this was his first night with a roommate. His time in the fish tank before being placed into general population had been without a cellmate. He’d cried himself to sleep each night, hugging the book that contained a picture of his wife and son. He couldn’t afford to do that now, not with an entire facility full of criminals who would tear him apart the second they found out who he was.

_So why did you just up and tell the kid in your cell? Didn’t you choose this instead of eating your gun? So why are you trying to get yourself killed now? You’re paying for it. Just take your licks._

XXX

Hotch spent his first day in the prison watching the prisoners around him while they watched him. It was SOP. They were waiting for him to move towards one of the gangs or show a sign of weakness. If he showed weakness they’d either rough him up for fun or take him into their gang so they could use his commissary credits for themselves.

The gangs seemed to be split racially for the most part, but there was an entire gang of mixed race comprised of what he suspected were gay men. Hotch was tempted to join them simply because they seemed the least prejudiced, but they certainly weren’t less cruel than the rest.

Reid spent most of his time in the prison library where his work detail seemed to be permanent. Hotch had been assigned toiletry work, which wasn’t uncommon for a fish. He’d work his way up based on good behavior. He hoped to get laundry detail. He liked the repetition.

The main prison body was allowed to mingle throughout the day. They were given access to the outdoor area, library, cafeteria, and their cells. The cafeteria was filled with people playing cards so once he finished his work detail he headed there and continued to watch the groups.

Reid came in for lunch, and that was where the trouble started. He’d been ‘adopted’ by the gay gang, but their protection only extended so far and he wasn’t a willing participant. He mostly relied on the guards to keep him safe, and they were only helpful when they felt like it. Hotch watched as Reid collected his tray and sat down near his gang, but still alone at a table. Then someone joined him, and he watched as the person tried to grope Reid’s thigh. The young man jumped up and headed for his gang, but that resulted in him being forced to sit in someone’s lap. They laughed and groped him as well, but his face told far too serious a tale. He was going for the evil he knew.

Hotch crossed the floor quickly, gripped Reid by the arm, and dragged him from the lap of his cronies. Hotch shoved him back down in his first seat, grabbed the man who’d been groping him, and threw him hard to the ground. His head bounced off the ground and a few people hooted at the scene. Hotch paced behind Reid aggressively.

“Eat,” He grunted.

“Um… I’m full,” Reid stammered.

“EAT BITCH!” He roared at him.

Reid shoveled some food in his mouth and Hotch stared angrily at the man on the floor as he scrambled away. He looked pale so he was probably concussed. Hotch didn’t care. He’d profiled him earlier and the man was a rapist before he’d ever been incarcerated.

Sadly, Hotch’s actions had brought him to the forefront and a criminal he recognized as one he’d put away was hissing at those around him. He’d be jumped the next time he set foot outside of his cell. Or most likely he’d be attacked _in_ it the second the doors slid open for daily free time. He’d just have to make the best of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid clearly had no idea what Hotch was doing. Hotch wasn’t sure he had any idea what he was doing either, but as the day progressed he ended up following Reid around and glaring menacingly at anyone who tried to approach him. Eventually someone succumbed to a dare and Hotch wiped the floor with him, which of course left him tossed in The Hole for an hour. When he came back out everyone gave him a wide berth, but the glares were still curious and a bit hostile. He would be confronted again, of that he was sure.

“Everyone knows you’re an FBI Agent,” Reid told him, not looking up from his book as he sat in his cell after Hotch’s release, “They also know you were convicted of a double homicide. I didn’t mention the negligent manslaughter since I don’t know the circumstances surrounding it.”

“So you’re spreading rumours to get my rep up?” Hotch asked.

“Only the second half. Someone else figured out the FBI thing; not that it wasn’t obvious to anyone with half a brain,” Reid replied, “So why did you intervene today?”

“I didn’t want to see you molested,” Hotch stated, “You did say the rapes were making you paranoid.”

“Yes, well…” Reid frowned a bit, “I’m not sure you know how it works here.”

“The guards aren’t protecting you as they should.”

“The guards are here to make sure we don’t escape or kill each other, anything short of that they mostly allow. Some even participate,” Reid replied with a sigh, “I get it, we’re our own society in here and their intervention wouldn’t prevent that, but it’s not something you can just start fighting. If you go against the grain you’re going to get splinters.”

“So I’ll start my own gang,” Hotch replied.

“You think that’s going to work?”

  
“What I’ve seen so far is a heavy divide by race and sexuality,” Hotch replied.

“Yes, and?” Reid asked curiously, finally looking up from his speed reading to give Hotch his attention.

“So there’s more to a person than race or sexuality. We can appeal to those who want out of those gangs.”

“Those who want out are the ones being abused the most,” Reid replied, “The rest are content and in control, but they’ll resent losing their punching bags.”

“Then they’ll become mine,” Hotch replied.

“Until a group of them gang up on you and beat or rape you silly,” Reid replied, shaking his head, “It’s suicide.”

“I’m not afraid to die,” Hotch replied sharply.

Reid stared at him in silence for a moment, and then: “I believe you. Maybe that’s why everyone’s been going so easy on you. They see it in your eyes.”

“ _This_ has been going easy on me?” Hotch snapped.

“Yes,” Reid replied simply, and then went back to his book.

Hotch paced their cell, the doors having shut behind him as they entered the final nights routine of cell checks and quieting down time. Those who got on with their cell mates were playing cards or joking around. Those who weren’t were being told to shut up and stop fighting. Those who tolerated each other as Hotch and Reid did were silent.

“Lights out in ten,” Came the announcement over the speaker.

Reid stood up, went to the sink, and brushed his teeth in silence. Hotch realized he must have missed shower time.

“Did anyone hurt you in the shower?”

Reid snorted, “That’s the one time I’m completely safe.”

“Oh… why?”

“Because they have a lot of people to get cleaned and get out,” Reid spat into the sink, “And we can watch each other’s backs more easily in the open floor plan. People steal extra lotion and stuff so they can get it on later, and they plan out who they want to tap, but other than that it’s a time where everyone washes up and gets out. The guards want us to move fast. We get about ten minutes each so if you waste it fucking, you stink, and no one wants that.”

Hotch nodded and Reid moved aside for him to brush up. Hotch climbed into the top bunk and Reid curled back up in the bottom bunk and readied his little light. A moment later the lights flickered out and Hotch took a deep, steadying breath. He knew what he had to do, but he wasn’t looking forward to it.

Hotch waited for the guard to pass and then slipped down from his bunk. Reid was drawn into his book but he glanced up anyway, then did a double take as he took in Hotch’s aggressive stance and gave him a look of horror.

“Sorry,” Hotch whispered, and pounced on him.

“No!” Reid shouted, “Don’t!”

They struggled for a moment, Reid’s long limbs flailing about frantically but he was clearly unaware of any reliable way to defend himself. Hotch soon easily had him pinned face down on the bed, stretched out over him. He took a moment to situate them both in a way that wouldn’t cause either too much harm, especially when Reid tried to toss his head back and head butt him, and then he started in.

Hotch dug his fingernails into Reid’s hips, breaking skin in an effort to mark him and draw the sounds he needed from the younger man. The effect was instantaneous. Reid howled in surprise and pain, and then tried to stop himself, his eyes flashing in the dim light of his reading lamp as he glared angrily over his shoulder. His message was clear. He wasn’t going to let Hotch enjoy his pain. Hotch began to shift his leg on the bed, rubbing his foot against it to create loud friction sounds and letting out breathy moans and grunts. Reid gave him a confused look. Hotch wasn’t even humping him, just pinning him down and making stupid noises. Then it clicked and the next time Hotch dug his nails into Reid’s hip the young man let out a strangled scream, sobbed loudly, and began to beg Hotch to stop.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Hotch groaned, “Take it, bitch.”

Reid snorted and Hotch slapped his ass hard, making him yelp, “You sadistic bastard!”

“Scream for me!” Hotch roared.

“Keep it down!” Someone else shouted from across the hall.

A chorus of laughter reached his ears, and a voice from a few cells down shouted out, “No! Louder!”

“Fuck his sissy cunt!” Someone howled, and then moaned loudly.

Hotch decided that was definitely enough, grunted in an approximation of completion, and then climbed off of Reid quickly before the young man could retaliate. He didn’t even try. He just shifted to a more comfortable position and checked on his book. Hotch climbed into his bunk and laid down on his back with a sigh. He had staked his claim. Now it was up to the rest of the prison population to respect it or challenge him.

Hotch was nearly asleep when a soft sound reached his ears.

“Hey, Agent Hotchner?”

“Hotch,” He grunted in reply.

“Right. Hotch. If I masturbate will you mistake that for invitation to make your pretense real?”

“No,” Hotch replied, rolling over, “I’ll recognize it as a reaction to friction or your own natural inclination for release after a distressing situation.”

“Thanks,” Reid replied.

The young man vanished back below and Hotch started to drift off again before the soft sound of flesh on flesh reached his ears. He smiled a bit, glad the young man was enjoying himself as he made soft sounds of pleasure down below. He had a strange protective urge when around Reid, and he wanted him to be as carefree as possible. His profile suggested that Reid _was_ in fact innocent of his crime, and if that was the case than the poor thing deserved his protection. Besides, it gave Hotch something to live for in his hopeless little world.

Beneath the bed Reid let out a smothered sound of pleasure, grunted, and then fell still. Hotch listened as he shifted up and opened one eye to watch as he walked to the toilet, cleaned up his dick and hands with his underwear half-covering his ass, and then staggered sleepily back to his bed. Hotch couldn’t help the bemused smile on his face, but when Reid caught it and went wide-eyed and embarrassed Hotch fell apart laughing at the awkward young man with his pants undone and a dog-caught-stealing-food look plastered on his face. A moment later Reid snickered as well, crawling into the bottom bunk to smother his amusement in his pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TRIGGER WARNING: Discussion of death and murder, including the death of a child.

TAG WARNING UPDATE: Homophobic slurs 

 

After a few weeks of adjustment Hotch began to look for ways to entertain himself besides Reid-watching. Namely he began to brush up on his abandoned law degree, figuring that he might be able to get Reid off on his charges. It wasn’t until Reid explained that he _had_ a full law degree- acquired in the mere months since his incarceration- but it hadn’t been of any use since he had been so thoroughly framed. Reid pulled out the files on his own case and Hotch had stared at them in shock. If he hadn’t profiled Reid first he’d have decided he was guilty right then and there. All paper and electronic evidence pointed to the young man having embezzled hundreds of thousands of dollars from the government.

Instead, Hotch turned his attention on other inmates, figuring if he could help them lessen their sentences than he’d get in good with them. _From putting them in jail to helping them get free. Disgusting_. Still, at the very least he could profile them to figure out who would be a repeat offender and then refuse to- or pretend he couldn’t- help them.

Reid was adorable. Hotch was soon quite fond of the quirky, fact-spouting, awkward young man. They followed each other everywhere and Hotch was soon reassigned to the cafeteria directly across from the library since the guards recognized that he was protecting the frail genius. He wasn’t bad with food- though there wasn’t much to what they made since most tools were off limits- and it gave him a chance to make ridiculous threats to people about poisoning their food. He didn’t think they took him seriously, but it was a good way to keep himself on top of the situation. In the mean time, he was enjoying Reid’s steady behaviour, companionship, and the occasional grope.

Hotch hadn’t expected himself to enjoy touching the young man- after all he’d only experimented with men once and found it dull- but the fact of the matter was that in this cold place it just plain felt good to have someone to touch. That he only did it under the pretence of fake-raping him made it incredibly awkward. He knew Reid was aware of his enjoyment, even though he hadn’t actually developed an erection at this point. The man was simply too brilliant for his own good, and therein laid the problem with him surviving in prison.

Reid was good at insulting people without even intending to. He simply opened his mouth and out poured a set of random facts. If allowed to go unchecked he would continue until someone’s fist stopped him; either because he had annoyed them by babbling or because whatever tangent he’d ran across was a trigger for them. So Hotch took up the habit of stopping Reid, his softly spoken surname all that was needed to get him to pause and reconsider his words. The prison population and guards were soon highly grateful for Hotch’s influence and they showed their relief in spades.

Hotch had started to make… acquaintances of a sort. Not only with those who insisted they were falsely accused or who were unlikely to repeat, but with one of the gangs. The Gay Guys Gang accepted anyone out and proud, or pretty enough to be a bunk buddy as Reid was, and The Mary’s were a subgroup of religious gay men. Most of them were white and Catholic, but there was even a Black Muslim man who was readily accepted. Hotch was more comfortable with them as they never forced themselves on anyone. Hotch occasionally played cards with them in the cafeteria after he finished serving and before Reid got off from his duties in the library.

One evening, Reid headed into the cafeteria to meet up with Hotch, dropping into a seat beside him. Hotch didn’t glance over. He was winning and planned on trading the pile of loose cigarettes for snacks. A giggle off to his right distracted him and he glanced over to see Reid leaning over the arm of his chair as one of the men- Robert- nuzzled beneath his ear and ran his fingers through the younger man’s long hair. Reid was clearly enjoying it, but Hotch experienced a sudden surge of jealousy. Reid gave the Robert a shy smile and pulled away, his actions worried despite the obvious desire in his eyes.

“It’s okay, pretty flower,” Robert soothed, “I don’t do it rough like your daddy here.”

“He’s not… it’s not like that…” Reid stammered.

“We all here you at night,” Franklin, the unofficial leader of the Mary’s, replied to Hotch instead of Reid, “You might like to hang out with us, but you’re like _them.”_

“The GGG,” Hotch replied softly, “The ones who force themselves on others.”

“Like you do to him,” Franklin replied.

“He doesn’t,” Reid replied softly, “We just...”

“It’s foreplay,” Hotch cut him off, his tone soft, “I like it rough, but consensual. Keep your hands off my boyfriend, by the way.”

Reid’s eyes dropped and Hotch felt a bit guilty. He was standing in the way of Reid actually having a proper relationship in order to keep Reid as his pet project. It wasn’t fair to him and he knew it.

“You know what?” Hotch threw his cards down, “Forget it. He’s got to have _some_ freedom in this hell hole. I’m out.”

Hotch collected what he’d won, stuffed it in his pocket, and walked away angrily. He didn’t hear Reid follow him, but the young man was on his heels when got to his cell and turned to start pacing it. He slammed into him and barely caught him before he fell over. Reid was pulled up against Hotch’s body, his arms tight around the young man’s shoulders.

“Sorry,” Hotch said softly.

“Yeah, me too,” Reid replied.

“It’s not light’s out for another hour,” Hotch stated, righting Reid and stepping back.

“I know,” Reid said softly, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine,” Hotch replied sharply, and took to pacing in a different part of their tiny cell.

“You’re clearly not,” Reid replied, “I’m sorry if I offended you by flirting with Robert, he and I’ve been doing that for a while but it never develops into anything. He flirts with everyone, even the straight guys. It’s why he needs protection.”

“You can flirt with whomever you like,” Hotch replied reasonably.

“Do you really consider yourself my boyfriend?” Reid asked.

“No!” Hotch turned to face him, his tone sharp, “I consider myself your protector and the best way that works out is if I have some kind of claim on you.”

“You don’t have to fake raping me to do that,” Reid replied, “Or kinky sex, if that’s what you were going for. Frankly I’m a bit tired of being clawed and slapped once a week.”

“They’d do worse to you.”

“I know that,” Reid replied softly, “I lived with it for a year. I’m _grateful_ to you, but I want to make it easier on you. You don’t need to come down to my bunk and tussle with me, I’ll make noises on my own.”

“Your noises aren’t convincing,” Hotch huffed.

“Everyone assumes we’re an item, my noises no longer _have_ to be convincing.”

Hotch scoffed, “Fine, don’t blame me when you get your ass drilled in the laundry room.”

Reid was silent for a moment, and then he stepped forward into Hotch’s space. The man stilled, eyes meeting Reid’s with all the calm and command he could muster. He wasn’t going to let some punk kid intimidate him. Except Reid wasn’t trying to intimidate him. The young man slid his arms around Hotch’s neck and stepped in close for a… _hug?_ Hotch hesitated a moment in confusion and then wrapped his arms around Reid’s torso. Reid cuddled in closer and Hotch closed his eyes and let his cheek rest on the top of Reid’s head.

“This is what you wanted, right?” Reid said softly.

Hotch didn’t reply. He didn’t want to admit it out loud, but he _had_ been continuing their charade just to get a bit of human contact. It was sad that pinning a struggling and outraged Reid to a mattress was the closest he came to comfort now.

“I looked you up when I had lab time. I’m not very good with computers, but I found the article date online and then managed to get a copy of the newspaper in the library. I know what happened to your family.”

Hotch intended to shove him away and scream at him for being a nosy little bastard, but instead he only gripped him tighter.

“You don’t know what happened,” Hotch whispered, “No one does.”

“I think I do,” Reid pulled back a bit and stared pityingly up at Reid, “It explains your need to punish yourself.”

“I didn’t _kill my son_ ,” Hotch choked out.

“No one thinks you did. I certainly don’t. How did you even get prosecuted? All of this should have been thrown out, or at the least reduced to manslaughter charges.”

“The cop in charge was the Officer Brady’s ex-partner from a good ten years ago. He got them to throw the book at me. The judge was sympathetic but…”

“You pleaded guilty,” Reid nodded, “You just refused a lawyer and accepted every single charge. What I don’t understand is _why_?”

Hotch’s vision blurred and it took him a moment to figure out why. When he did, he blinked back the tears and pulled away from Reid, walking backwards until he hit the wall and slid down it. His head fell forward and his body began to shake with sobs.

“I walked into my home after a week away on a case,” Hotch explained brokenly. It was nearly noon and Jack’s naptime. I went upstairs and slipped into his room so I could just… see him. Kiss him. Just look at my son. He was blue. He had a bunch of toys in his crib that weren’t safe and he was…”

“You must have been devastated,” Reid said softly, dropping to one knee in front of Hotch.

“I picked him up, tried CPR, I knew it was useless but I was on autopilot. I tried to call 911, but my phone was out of batteries. I shouted for help, but my voice just… I could barely make a sound. I just wheezed out Haley’s name. I got up… I wasn’t even thinking of anything accept getting to Haley and crying in her arms. Of making sure she didn’t see Jack like that. Of…”

“Then you walked in on them,” Reid replied softly when Hotch’s softly spoken tale dissolved into tears.

“She’d put all those toys in the crib so he’d be entertained long enough for her to cheat on me. She’d risked our son’s life to have _sex_ with someone! I didn’t even register whom. I didn’t know until after they’d arrested me that it was someone I’d known, worked with, shared a damn beer with. I just… everything went white and when I came around again they were prying me off of them and there was blood and torn up flesh…”

“You were beating them for three hours straight according to the papers,” Reid stated, “That’s the physical equivalent of running a triathlon, but you did it with no breaks, no water, and while under extreme emotional distress so… perhaps more like a torture session? The sheer exertion left you drained both physically and emotionally. When they stopped you, you passed out, and when you woke up you were on a serotonin drop and had several injured muscles. You became clinically depressed for months on end and sabotaged your own trial. All to pay for something _she_ did.”

“You don’t understand,” Hotch lifted his head to stare up at Reid in misery, “She’d been begging me for months to quite the BAU and go back to being a lawyer, or at least take a job in Washington that would keep me nearby. She told me over and again that she couldn’t stand being alone, that she felt like a single mom. I _caused_ this. I was so obsessed with my job I drove her away and in the end my son paid for it.”

“Your son is at peace now,” Reid said softly, “No matter how untimely his death is. I’d say the only one paying for your wife’s infidelity and negligence is _you_.”

“I’m the only one _left_ to pay for it,” Hotch whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch let himself be held for a while, but when the night guard’s footsteps echoed by they both pulled quickly away. The guards could be just as cruel as the inmates, so they knew that they had to appear strong. Reid bolted for his bunk and Hotch stood in front of the toilet and began washing his hands as if he’d just finished using the head. The guard didn’t even pause so Hotch splashed his face with water and struggled to get himself under control. Once the guard passed Reid crawled out of bed again.

“I don’t think you deserve this,” He stated, but when Hotch turned around he caught his lips in a firm kiss, one hand in Reid’s hair and the other at his hip.

Reid stilled in his arms and then melted against him, allowing the kiss to intensify as Hotch walked him towards their beds. Reid broke the kiss just as Hotch moved his hand to the top of his head to guide him down to the bottom bunk.

“Is this more pretending?” Reid asked with wide eyes.

“Do you want it to be?” Hotch asked, following him as hey laid down on the bed. He straddled Reid’s hips and stared down at him in the dim view from the yellow nightshift lights.

“Y-yes?” Reid asked anxiously.

“Then it is,” Hotch replied, “You said you’d hold me. So hold me. And make convincing noises.”

Hotch pulled the bedding over their bodies, and laid across Reid’s body, sinking against him with a sigh of relief. Such soft comfort. Such warmth. Reid let out a soft sound of pleasure and then clawed at the bedding. Hotch began to shift, creaking the plastic on the mattress and rubbing his hand up and down the sheets. Reid began to let out soft grunts and low moans and Hotch joined him grunting fast and repeatedly to imitate a man fucking fast and hard. Reid’s voice began to rise and he let out a startled cry. This time it was far more realistic than the others and Hotch knew why.

Reid was getting hard.

“B-back off,” Reid whispered frantically.

“You sound more realistic this way,” Hotch replied, settling his hips more fully and beginning to rut against him.

Reid gasped and clawed at Hotch’s ass, drawing a yelp from him, “Ow! Fuck!”

Hotch rubbed harder and Reid’s cries became more frantic, as he began to toss his head from side to side. Hotch was hardening fast his cock aching as Reid rolled his hips up into him. His bollocks were rubbing beautifully inside of his sleep pants. Reid began to whimper and squirm so he let up a bit and tugged at his clothes.

“Keep going?” He asked.

Reid hesitated only a moment, and then nodded and whispered, “Yes.”

Hotch pulled Reid’s sleep pants down, shifting them off of his legs. He lowered his own and climbed between Reid’s trembling thighs.

“You okay?” Hotch hesitated.

Reid’s mouth found his and he was pulled down again. For a moment they lost rhythm, but Hotch slipped his hand between them and caught up that long, slim cock. He began to stroke him firmly while Reid moaned against his mouth. Hotch tossed him off fast while kissing along Reid’s neck and shoulder. He suddenly had a surge of memory, of that other man flirting with Reid, and moved back up to his neck to bite down firmly. Reid let out a startled cry that morphed into several shocked moans as he spilled across his torso, his hot fluids dripping across Hotch’s digits.

Hotch sat up, panting in excitement as he fumbled with his own aching member. A few quick strokes were all he needed before he was coming across Reid’s body, moaning low in pleasure. He milked his cock, bouncing it up and down to get every last drop out as he teased just beneath the head with a tight fist. Reid hesitantly stroked his hip and Hotch sighed, sitting back on his feet in relief.

“You okay?” Hotch asked, worried about Reid’s past encounters.

“Yeah,” Reid said softly, “That felt… good.”

“Good,” Hotch nodded, “Sorry about your shirt. I should have moved it.”

“Oh,” Reid replied with a tired shrug, “Laundry’s in a two days. S’worth it.”

“Yeah it was,” Hotch groaned.

Hotch helped Reid get the shirt off without saturating his hair. He wiped his hand off on a clean section and tossed it to the floor. They’d deal with it in the morning. For now he wanted that warm body beneath him again. He was surprised when Reid stiffened up in surprise.

“You can’t stay,” He whispered.

“Oh. No, of course not,” Hotch whispered, pulling away quickly.

Hotch climbed into the top bunk but Reid followed him, peering over the top bunk anxiously, “It’s just that some of the guards will make a thing about it. Not that I didn’t want you to stay. I did. Do. Sorry.”

Reid ducked back down and Hotch smiled softly to himself, “Goodnight, Spencer.”

“Night… Aaron.”

 XXX

The next morning meant them facing the results of their overheard activities. Normally Hotch would get respectful or disgusted looks, or perhaps even a few proud nods. This time he was getting teasing looks and got a few playful punches to his arm. There were whistles and a few men groped his ass and winked as he passed.

“I think I’m officially part of the gay group,” Hotch grumbled.

“Welcome to the Marys,” Reid snickered, slipping his arm through Hotch’s, “Best pretend we’re an item.”

Hotch shifted his arm to put it around Reid’s shoulder and Reid leaned in comfortably. He was definitely basking in the young man’s attention, but it was soon time to split up. He went to the kitchens while Reid went to the library with a last farewell glance. Reid had been studying his hickey in the mirror that morning and Hotch was _very_ aware that he was experiencing odd sensations of longing for the younger man. The time apart was probably a good thing.

Hotch prepped breakfast and watched eagerly for Reid to come in to join them, noting as he did that he had a half dozen books as usual. He’d apparently finished putting away the returns early. Hotch served everyone and then joined Reid for the last ten minutes. Since Hotch worked kitchen he had the rest of his time to himself until lunch while Reid was about to go over and open up the library. Hotch sat down and Reid slowly looked up with wide eyes and an anxious look on his face. Hotch instantly shot a look over his shoulder but no one was there. The mess hall was virtually empty.

“What is it?” Hotch asked.

“I was reading a medical book,” Reid said softly.

“Okay?” Hotch prompted.

“It has a section on anal sex.”

Hotch sobered, “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Reid replied, “I’m not… I’m not as fragile as I look.”

“That’s good, I guess. It’s okay to be upset about what they did to you,” Hotch told him, reaching out for his hand. Reid let him grasp it and ran his thumb over Hotch’s knuckles.

“I know. I’m… I could really use some therapy, I think. Other than that… I liked what you did last night. A lot.”

“So did I,” Hotch said softly, “I wanted you to enjoy it. Not to… not to feel violated or have flashbacks.”

“I didn’t. I mean… I had nightmares, but that’s normal, you know?”

“I know,” Hotch replied softly. He did. He had them virtually every night.

“So I was wondering if you’d agree to penetrate me anally?” Reid asked, causing Hotch’s jaw to drop and his eyebrows to rise in shock, “I’d like to know what it feels like during consensual sex.”

“I’m… not so sure you’re ready for that.”

“I was thinking you could start with your fingers.”

“Okay,” Hotch shifted as his cock began to twitch in interest.

“Then we can move up from there as my comfort and experience with anal play grows. After all, we’ve got _years_. You know?”

“Yeah,” Hotch replied, smiling softly, “Maybe up to nine.”

He was excited. Actually excited! Things had been going south with Haley for a while and she’d been the only partner he’d ever had until now. His brief experimentation during high school before her barely counted in his estimation. Now he was thinking about experiencing love for the second time in his life and how gorgeous it would be with this clearly gifted person. They would talk and could spend _hours_ out of every day together. True, they might not get to cuddle as much as they wanted to, but he could still enjoy their relationship. It was nothing compared to having his _son_ , but he could at least find some sort of enjoyment during his self-imposed punishment. However, the look on Reid’s face was a far cry from someone looking forward to falling in love.

Reid stilled, and his eyes widened in alarm, “That look on your face… Aaron, what will you do when I’m released?”

“What?” Hotch asked, blinking in surprise.

“What will you do when I’m released?” Reid asked, leaning forward in concern, “You got this strange look in your eye. It was almost manic. I know I’ve been a sort of… life preserver to you since you got here. I imagine you’d have killed yourself before now had you not bonded with your cellmate as you did with me. So what happens when I leave?”

“I don’t know,” Hotch replied with a frown, “I came here instead of killing myself. I don’t want to take that route. I don’t think I _would_ have if we hadn’t hit it off, but you could be right. If you leave… I don’t know. I suppose it depends on what mental state I’m in. Right now I’m still reeling from losing my son, marriage, and freedom all in one fell swoop. I might feel better in nine years or I might be more resolved. It’s hard to say. How long does one need to wait before they get over the death of a child?”

“I haven’t had kids,” Reid shrugged with a worried look, “I don’t know precisely, but from what I’ve read… forever.”

“So it’s not something you ever get over,” Hotch replied soflty, glancing off to one side, “I’d suspected but…”

“Aaron,” Reid squeezed his hand, “Please let me work your case.”

“What?”

“Let me work on your case, and you work on mine. Whoever gets out first helps the other get out. Then we can start a _real_ life together.”

“Yours is hopeless,” Hotch replied honestly, shaking his head.

“Then we have nine years to work on getting your sentence reduced from life to time served,” Reid replied, smiling hurriedly, “Aaron, you’ve _saved me_ since you got here. Let me save you too.”

“I just protected you from more abuse,” Hotch replied softly.

Reid hesitated a moment and then pulled out his little reading light from his pocket. He turned it over and pulled out the batteries. Hidden beneath them was a small piece of plastic that had been sharpened and then stained with…

“Is that blood?”

“Yes.”

“Where…?”

“I was going for my femoral artery in my thigh. I stabbed myself a few times but didn’t quite get it. They had me hospitalized and searched my cell but never found it so…” Reid shrugged, “I was going to try again the night you fake raped me. I’d just read this book and I was sure I’d hit it this time no matter how many times I was shaking so…”

Hotch reached for it but Reid drew it back and started packing it in beneath the batteries.

“Spence, give it to me.”

“I’m keeping it,” Reid stated, “And if I leave first than you can have it after. I get last resorts, Aaron. I’m asking to be your first one. Trust me to be yours.”

“Okay,” Hotch nodded, “Okay, we’ll work on it. I still… I’m planning on staying for my punishment or dying, Spencer. I don’t want freedom. I can’t _live_ out there again. I need the structure here to stay sane.”

“I know a thing or two about sanity,” Reid stated softly, “Let me help you with yours.”

“Another doctorate?” Hotch snorted.

Reid smirked, “I was studying to join the BAU. I was about to be accepted when I was framed and arrested.”

Hotch’s eyes widened, “We’d have met.”

“We’d have met,” Reid nodded, “I don’t believe in luck or fate, but… something about this is _right._ Trust me, Aaron?”

Reid held out his hand again and Hotch took it with a tender caress across his palm, “Okay. I’ll trust you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch knew their relationship was progressing at unhealthy speeds. He was obsessed with Reid and the young man was proving himself to be quite indulgent. Whenever they had time they were in each other’s arms, and each night he would slip down to Reid’s bunk to hold him or spend a bit of time wringing sweet sounds of pleasure from his young lover. He spent his time in the library where he researched both their cases, helping Reid whenever he hit a bump in his amateur law degree. They struggled with acceptance from the guards, but for the most part they were comfortable.

Until Foyet showed up.

George Foyet was a criminal who Hotch had been chasing just before his son’s death and Haley’s murder. He was a killer with a sadistic streak that extended to serious control issues. When he showed up in the prison Hotch didn’t see him right away. Hotch was sitting at the lunch table flirting with Reid, pulling him into his lap so he could feed him his breakfast while teasing him about his weight.

“I’ve got to keep that ass nice and lush,” Hotch chuckled.

“Oh no he didn’t!” Steven laughed from across the table.

“Oh, yes he does,” George huffed, shifting his large weight to one side, “Daily and nightly.”

Reid chuckled around a mouthful of food and then washed it down with a mouthful of Hotch’s coffee. He’d taken to drinking at least half of Hotch’s coffee ration but the man couldn’t get angry at his sweet lover.

“He’s guzzling your brew again, Hotch,” George laughed.

“Are you kidding? I can’t drink that swill. He likes it sweet,” Hotch purred, nuzzling Reid’s neck, “So I add a _lot_ of sugar to it. That way he has a nice sugar crash just in time for me to plunder him every night.”

“Is that why I wake up confused and sticky?” Reid laughed.

The men around them hooted and laughed, and Hotch spent a few moments stroking the insides of Reid’s thighs while trying to plan a way to get him alone. It was laundry day and he’d gotten extra petroleum jelly from the commissary. So far Reid had balked at anything inside of him but Hotch had enjoyed stroking around his entrance while sucking him off. He thought they might go a bit further this time.

“Hello, Aaron,” Someone crooned behind him.

“Aaron?” Reid asked, his entire body going stiff in alarm.

Hotch nearly dumped Reid off of his lap as he jolted to his feet, the hackles raised on the back of his neck. He shoved Reid behind him and glared at Foyet.

“Relax, Aaron,” Foyet chuckled, “I’m not into men, but then you knew that, didn’t you?”

“You stabbed the women more often than the men,” Hotch replied softly, “So most likely you’re bisexual or suffering from significant penis envy. I’m leaning towards the latter given your clear issue with impotence.”

The men around him made juvenile sounds of encouragement and shock, but Foyet just smiled at him softly.

“I read about your case. Pity about your son.”

Hotch’s jaw clenched. He wanted to yell and rage, but if he did than he’d be showing his hand to a very dangerous man.

“I’m afraid I haven’t heard much about yours,” Hotch stated, then motioned to the table invitingly, “Join us?”

“Is… is he a friend of yours?” Reid asked in confusion.

 “Something like that,” Hotch replied.

“Oh, more like a co-worker, wouldn’t you say?” Foyet purred, “Do your… friends here… know what your previous line of work was?”

“They know I was feeb,” Hotch replied, “They know I can hold my own.”

Hotch had fought his way out of enough fist fights for people to take him _very_ seriously, but Reid had talked his way out of far more. So it was no shock when Aaron sat back down that it was to pull Reid into his lap between himself and Foyet.

“Really?” Foyet chuckled, “You’re putting your bitch in between us? I thought you had class.”

“He’s my wife, not my bitch,” Hotch stated softly, “And he’s even more brilliant than you were.”

“Wait,” Reid frowned, “Were you two _lovers_?”

Foyet scoffed and Hotch smirked a bit.

“You call _that_ brilliant?” Foyet laughed.

“Well… we could have been,” Hotch stated, “If I hadn’t had Haley and you had held still long enough. You can’t deny we had chemistry.”

Foyet’s grin fell and he gave Hotch a very cold glare, “Let’s hope _this_ wife doesn’t go the way of the last.”

“I’m not like you, Foyet,” Hotch growled.

“Please, George,” Foyet stated, hand on his chest, “I think given our _chemistry_ that we’re on a first name basis. Don’t you?”

“George,” Hotch acknowledged with a nod.

“It’s unhealthy how erotic I find this,” Reid frowned, “Especially considering you’re clearly a sadistic killer with rapist undertones. You prefer a knife, yes?”

“Oh, you did tell him about me!” Foyet beamed.

“Not a word,” Hotch replied, shaking his head lightly, “Go on, sweetheart, what else have you picked up.”

“Well, you mentioned he’s impotent, but I don’t think he is.”

“No?” Hotch asked.

“No, I think he lost one or both testis. Probably to illness but quite possibly accident.”

“How the hell…?” Foyet sat up straighter in alarm.

“Of course, erections _are_ still possible, but the cosmetic effect of a street surgery- you didn’t go to a hospital or Aaron would know about it- means that you’re ashamed to show yourself to others.”

Foyet got to his feet, face flushed red in horror, “I’m not ashamed of anything you little-“

“Shhh,” Hotch interrupted, and his calm was so intense that Foyet actually stopped talking to focus in on his words.

“I also suspect that you’ve since developed a pseudo-sexual relationship with knives. I’m assuming you cut?”

“Cut?” Foyet repeated.

“Sorry, I’m referring to self mutilation, not murder,” Reid replied, wriggling his fingers in that fidgety manor he had.

“He some sort of idiot savant?” Foyet asked, glancing at Hotch for confirmation.

“Probably autistic,” Hotch shrugged.

“I’ve also shown signs of schizophrenia and OCD, though I don’t believe the former, but that’s not important right now,” Reid rattled off, “Aaron prefers my company because I remind him of youth, intelligence, humour, and a healthy dose of hope.”

“He gets all that out of fucking your ass?” Foyet scoffed.

“Actually, we haven’t engaged in penetrative sex yet,” Reid replied, “I’m anxious due to emotional trauma from multiple rapes and Aaron’s a very considerate lover.”

Reid realized what he’d blurted a second later, but the laughter around the table drowned out his flustered response. Hotch shook his head in amusement. He wasn’t concerned with people knowing that now. He stroked Reid’s back while Foyet gave him a bemused look.

“Considerate, huh?” Foyet chuckled after the laughter died down.

“Um, yeah,” Reid blushed, “He protects me from my previous rapists. Would you like to know who they are so you can avoid the same fate?”

Foyet’s expression flickered, “I doubt anyone is going to rape me.”

“Actually you have a lot to be concerned about,” Reid replied, “With your genital mutilation you’ll be seen as weak- and people will find out about it in the showers. Then there’s the issue of your physical damage from what appears to be multiple stab wounds. Some will admire your strength for surviving, but others will use it to their advantage. Over all I’d say your chance of getting raped in the first week is about 76%, but if you can avoid it for that long it will drop significantly to about 43%, and continue to dwindle at a rate of 3% each day after that point unless the inmate population shifts.”

Foyet was gaping at him and Hotch was back to stroking the insides of his thighs, “You can see why he drives me wild.”

“You always did admire intelligence,” Foyet replied, “So what are you proposing?”

“Nothing,” Reid blinked, “I don’t give a damn if you get raped. I’m just rattling off statistics.”

Hotch chuckled, “You looking for protection? You’re better off with George.”

Hotch gave Reid’s neck a tender kiss and then slid his hand up his torso while Reid replied, “Of course, you’ll have to _pay_ for it, if you know what I mean.”

“So blunt until that line,” Foyet smirked, “You’re a decent liar… what was your name again?”

Reid glanced at Hotch who gave him a small nod, “Doctor Reid.”

“Doctor?” Foyet raised an eyebrow, “I suppose this is the part where people usually second guess those words, giving you a chance to brag about all your degrees, but I know what I’m looking at too. See you around, doctor. Aaron, keep an eye on your new… wife.”

Foyet turned and walked away, heading for a table full of far scarier men. Hotch recognized the Arian group and swallowed hard. Foyet was about to make friends where he would be most dangerous.

XXX

Hotch pushed Reid down into a pile of laundry and pounced on him, kissing him hungrily before tugging at his clothes. They had to be fast. The guard at the door allowed hanky-panky _only_ if she could watch it, but she liked to see sex not love making. Hotch was eager to blow off some steam- and his load- and Reid was wriggling in anticipation. He turned over and presented Hotch with his ass, knowing the best position to allow for their intimate act.

Hotch pulled out the petroleum jelly and smeared it across Reid’s hole before stroking some along his own shaft. He was achingly hard but thrusting in blind would be truly damaging in many ways. He stroked his fingers around Reid’s pucker with one hand while stroking his cock with the other. Reid moaned and pushed back.

“Go ahead. You’ve waited long enough.”

“It’s only long enough if you’re ready,” Hotch panted, though his cock had begun to leak traitorously.

“Fuck’s sake,” The guard huffed in annoyance, “Fuck him already.”

“Yeah, fuck me already,” Reid threw a wink over his shoulder and Hotch growled in excitement. He pushed until Reid’s body accepted his finger and then kept pushing, working it in and out for a moment. Reid gasped and then stilled for a second, “It’s not… it’s not as bad as I thought…”

“Just my finger,” Hotch smiled.

“I _know_ ,” Reid huffed, “I can take two.”

Hotch slid the second in and worked it before spreading his digits and stretching Reid properly. The young man groaned as Hotch found the sensitive bundle inside his body.

“Oh, that’s it,” Reid gasped, “I nearly had an orgasm once when they… _Aaron_.”

“Don’t think of them,” Hotch scolded lightly.

“I know, it’s just my only comparison,” Reid replied.

“Not for long,” Hotch replied, sliding his fingers out and lining his cock up.

“Keep talking to me,” Reid panted.

“Next time you’re facing me,” Hotch grumbled.

“This position is easier for- _oh!_ ”

Hotch hissed in pleasure as he slid past he first ring of muscles. Reid’s body arched and he quickly pushed his back down again, “Stay. You’ll enjoy it better.”

Hotch slid partway out and then thrust in deeper, moaning as Reid’s body allowed him more movement. Reid glanced over his shoulder, his face flushed but his eyes clear.

“Keep going,” Reid whispered, “I can feel how hard you are.”

“I need this,” Hotch panted, “Spencer. Fuck, you’re so tight!”

Hotch began to move at last, hips shifting slowly until Reid let out a soft croon of pleasure. Then he began to piston them fast, grasping Reid’s slender hips so he could press into him at the angle he needed. Reid let out a startled sound and his hand flew to his cock, working himself fast. Hotch could feel the walls of his passages trembling and moaned as he began to fuck him harder. Hotch’s eyes were rolling into the back of his skull, his balls drawing up, he was on the brink of climax when Reid let out a startled cry.

Hotch’s eyes flew open, fear surging through him. His eyes saw blood and gore, vacant stares and blue faces. He collapsed backwards onto the floor with a shout just in time to see Reid’s body convulse in pleasure as he came hard onto the clothes beneath him. Reid panted for a moment, his pucker gaping and twitching, and then glanced back at him.

“Aaron? What happened?” Reid asked, turning in alarm.

“S-sorry, I just…” Hotch rubbed at his face in confusion, “I think I had a flashback or something.”

“You okay?” Reid headed for Hotch and knelt down, helping him stand, “Did you finish?”

“No,” Hotch glanced down at his limp cock, “I think I lost the mood.”

“You and me both,” The guard huffed, “Time’s up. Get dressed and get those clothes cleaned.”

“I’m sorry,” Reid whispered, heading for his clothes.

“It’s not your fault,” Hotch replied, “Foyet threw me off. He threatened the family of the agent on his case before. I had been considering putting Haley and Jack in witness protection before all of this went down.”

“You think he’ll go after you?” Reid worried.

“Not me,” Hotch replied, stroking Reid’s honey hair gently before turning away to grab the first pile of dirty clothes. Reid let the subject drop and helped him with their clothes in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch shook Morgan’s hand, hugged Gideon and Rossi, and sank into a chair with a sigh of relief, “Thank goodness you’re here. I thought they’d _never_ clear me for visitors.”

“I take it you’ve seen Foyet?” Rossi asked.

“Yes,” Hotch nodded, “But I can handle him. It’s Reid I need you to focus on.”

“Come again?” Morgan asked.

“Spencer Reid. Doctor Spencer Reid,” Hotch told them firmly, “I know you aren’t allowed a pen as regular visitors so just try to remember it. R-E-I-D.”

“Never heard of him,” Rossi huffed.

“I have… I think,” Gideon frowned, “The name sounds familiar.”

“You might have met him around Quantico,” Hotch replied, “He was working in the FBI when he was arrested.”

“He’s working with Foyet?” Morgan asked.

Hotch blinked in surprise, “No, he’s my prison wife.”

“Come again?” Morgan asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I know,” Hotch shook his head, “Not something I ever expected to hear myself say either, but he’s a good man and he needs our help. He’s been falsely accused.”

“Sure he was,” Gideon replied with just the barest trace of sarcasm.

Hotch frowned, “He’s completely innocent.”

“We’ll talk to him,” Rossi replied.

“Good,” Hotch nodded, “How’s that Garcia woman working out?”

“She’s brilliant,” Gideon replied, “She-“

“Wait a second,” Morgan cut Gideon off, “Are we just _not_ going to talk about how he’s got a prison wife?”

“Not really our place,” Gideon replied with a smirk and a subtle shake of his head.

“You’re not the least bit worried about his mental state?” Morgan asked Gideon in shock.

“No,” Gideon stated firmly.

“Yes,” Rossi nodded consideringly.

“Oh, good,” Morgan huffed, “At least I’m not _completely_ alone.”

“No, but we’re divided pretty equally,” Hotch growled, folding his arms and glaring, “Spencer is keeping me sane. He’s not a problem.”

“Then why are you trying to get him released?” Rossi asked.

Hotch replied, “I’ve been protecting him, but before I came here he was being raped and abused. He needs therapy, possibly medication, and to be out of here. He doesn’t belong here. I’m going to die in here, but-“

“Or you could file an appeal,” Morgan cut him off.

“That’s what Spencer wants me to do,” Hotch sighed, “He wants to get me out of here so we can live a proper life together.”

“He wants _you_ out of here?” Morgan asked.

“He’s got nine years left,” Hotch replied, “He’s worried he’ll be released even sooner, which would leave me here alone and possibly suicidal.”

“Are you?” Morgan asked instantly.

“Not exactly,” Hotch replied, “I’ve no intention of acting on it. The thoughts do invade sometimes, but that’s not a solution in my mind. I _do_ know Spencer’s attempted suicide already. I managed to steal his little knife but he’ll just make another.”

“We’ll talk to him,” Rossi replied with a frown.

“Just don’t tell the guards he’s suicidal. They’ll put him back in the fish wing and he’ll be out of my reach. I can’t keep him safe there,” Hotch replied.

“Right,” Rossi replied flatly, “Because you two are keeping each other safe.”

“Yes,” Hotch snapped, “We are. You have no idea what it’s like in here. It’s different from that side of the table. It looks more orderly. On this side it’s chaos disguised as order.”

“Is it really?” Gideon asked, his tone level rather than disbelieving.

“Yes,” Hotch replied levelly, “It is.”

XXX

The closest Hotch could get to freedom was running. Thanks to his triathlon training he could run for ages. The prison had a small rec area for everyone that was visited in groups throughout the day for one hour a time. On one side was a grassy area with a couple of picnic tables and one small manger for shade, and on the other was a basketball court. Surrounding the entire area was a track that had various pieces of equipment at interludes. None of it was anything highly functional, mostly posts to do stretches on and one was for hand-over-hand, but it was enough that Hotch could do a few laps to warm up and then get a bit more athletic. He was always filthy by the time he went back inside, but it made him feel human.

It also made Reid horny as hell, which usually ended with him panting beneath Hotch as he tossed them both off in their bunk. Touching Reid had become Hotch’s favourite part of the day, but after his disaster before lunch Hotch wasn’t looking forward to being alone with a frisky Reid. Sadly, his brilliant lover was sitting at the picnic tables watching him run in circles and biting his lips in that adorable way of his. Hotch gave him a wane smile as he passed, but Reid’s eyes were on his legs.

Foyet came jogging up along side of Aaron, slowing his pace to keep even with his more leisurely gait.

“Evening,” Foyet huffed, “Looks like we’re on rec together.”

“You should pace yourself more,” Hotch advised, “With your health concerns you shouldn’t be straining yourself so much.”

“Oh, I know my limits,” Foyet panted.

“You clearly don’t,” Hotch replied, “Let me introduce you to the way we posture in prison.”

With that Hotch reached out and shoved him hard just as they were passing one of the exercise posts. Foyet hit it and toppled into the grass.

“FLOPPING FISH!” Hotch shouted, and everyone turned in their direction to laugh at Foyet as he picked himself slowly up off the ground.

Hotch continued to run, feeling a good deal better despite the fact he knew Foyet would get him back for that. As he came around again he saw Reid frowning at him rather than smirking of gazing admirably. Well. That was understandable. He’d been bullied relentlessly, he’d frown on such behaviour even if Hotch _did_ feel justified. Still, it made it easier on Hotch since he wasn’t looking for affection that night.

Hotch finished his final lap at a walk to cool down, and followed the group back into the prison. Reid met up with him before the crowd got to thick and Hotch stuck close to him despite the fact that they weren’t allowed to touch in the halls. They were given more freedom at breakfast when the guards were tired, but for the rest of the day they had to pick their intimate moments carefully. The laundry, the library, and their bunks were where they had enough privacy to enjoy each other. Not that it mattered at the moment.

“Why did you do that?” Reid asked, “I thought you said you two had chemistry? I was having all sorts of fantasies.”

“Really?” Hotch laughed, “You, me, and _Foyet_?”

“What can I say,” Reid snickered, “You’ve awoken my sexual side.”

“His sexual side apparently doesn’t have testes so…”

“I’m strangely okay with that,” Reid laughed.

“It must look strange,” Hotch stated firmly.

“You’re _jealous!_ ” Reid crowed, clapping his hands in amusement. A guard snarled at them, so Reid toned it down but it made his face flush red as he laughed as quietly as he could.

“I’m not jealous,” Hotch argued.

“You _are_ ,” Reid snickered, “My gods, you’re _jealous_ of a con with no balls!”

“I’m not jealous, I just don’t want to share you,” Hotch replied, frowning angrily, “Or _catch you cheating_.”

Reid’s smile evaporated and he gave Hotch a horrified look. Hotch winced and looked away, realizing that what he’d said could be taken the wrong way, “That wasn’t a threat. I’m not threatening you.”

“I didn’t take it as a… Aaron, I’m _so sorry_. I was just teasing,” Reid stopped their progress, frantic to apologize, but the guards headed over so they both hurried to the showers.

“I’m sorry,” Reid whispered again as they hurriedly stripped and headed into the showers.

“It’s fine,” Hotch whispered.

The showers were a line of stalls without curtains or doors. The stalls were only four feet tall so that the guards could see all the inmates at all times, but they couldn’t touch each other intimately. It made talking easy and the guards didn’t limit their conversations. Or looking. Hotch looked freely in the fifteen minutes they were given to shower.

“It’s _not_ ,” Reid whispered back, “I didn’t really even fantasize, I was just trying for witty banter.”

“It was very witty,” Hotch huffed, turning on the shower.

Reid turned on his and frowned, “Do you think that’s why you panicked?”

Reid was lathering soap over his pale body. Normally that had Hotch rock hard, but today he barely twitched. Reid grabbed the shampoo and started in on his hair. The fastest way to wash was to let your body rinse while you rinsed your hair, that way you didn’t end up with soap in your hair when the whistle blew.

“Let’s not go there here,” Hotch replied.

“It’s just that you couldn’t see my face. I was just an ass to you,” Reid pointed out.

“Spencer,” Hotch growled, “Leave it.”

“Oh… sorry,” Reid blinked, recalling that they were washing up in earshot of others.

They finished in silence while men around them jerked off and the guy on Reid’s other side ogled him shamelessly.

“Hey!” Hotch snapped, “Eyes front! You don’t want to know what I did to the last guy who stared at my wife!”

“No threats, inmate,” The guard grunted, “Don’t make me separate you and the Missus.”

Hotch gave him another glare and took in another eyeful of Reid as he rinsed himself off. Behind him someone came loudly and the guard giggled childishly. Hotch closed his eyes to rinse the last of the shampoo from his hair, scrubbed and rinsed his face quickly, and turned to glance and Reid and…

“Oh gods,” Hotch moaned unintentionally.

Reid glanced at him in alarm and quickly pulled his fingers out of his ass, face flushed in horror at having been caught fingering himself in the shower.

“I-I-I-I was just cleaning,” Reid stammered.

“Right,” Hotch nodded, “Sure.”

“I _was_ ,” Reid’s voice cracked.

“Mm-hm,” Hotch agreed with a smile.

The whistle blew and they hurried out of the stalls to grab towels and dry off. They filed around the divider wall to the sinks while the next group of men filed into the shower area. They dried off, brushed their teeth, and used the bathroom stalls that were more comfortable than the ones in their cells. Some inmates held it in until they got to this part of the day to take a shit, which meant that there were groups of men shitting all at once in door-less stalls across from the ones trying to floss and brush, all in fifteen minute increments. Hotch hated it and hurried out each day. He’d rather shit in his cell or ask a guard to let him into one of the hall bathrooms throughout the day while he was working. The guards didn’t like when they were asked to do so, but they weren’t allowed to refuse either. The hall bathroom had one urinal and one toilet and was used mainly by the guards who preferred you go back to your cell to use that, but if it was too far away you could make a case that it would interfere with your work getting done. For Hotch in the kitchens it was too important to get the meals prepared, so he managed it fairly well. Reid used the bathroom in their cell as well, so Hotch had gotten fairly comfortable with both their bowel movements.

There were two large bathrooms like this one on the prison and they were used in rotation throughout the day, everyone showering after their outdoor hour. They were on the same level as the kitchen, library, TV room, and offices, so Hotch and Reid’s group were free to wander the area at this point since their work hour was in the morning each day. Once the buzzer rang for lights out they’d have ten minutes to report to their cell on the third level before count was done and they were locked up for the night.

Reid finished meticulously brushing his teeth and they hurried back to their cell, glad to have some small amount of privacy. With the doors open people would pop by, but they’d manage to at least spend some time talking, reading, and holding hands in relative peace. First Reid needed to treck back to the library to get the books he intended to read that night, so Hotch walked him there and back again and helped him carry them. Once they were comfortable in their cell Reid set up his books on their two shelves and the table. Reid’s books took up most of their space but Hotch wasn’t about to complain. Once Reid read a book he had it memorized and could simply spit out whatever information it contained again. It was like having the internet again. Hotch had given him all of the law books he’d asked his brother to drop off for him and now simply asked Reid for information when he couldn’t remember it. He’d donated the books themselves to the library.

Reid sat down at their table to start reading while Hotch did a bit of tidying up. This had become their routine and Hotch had joked a bit that _he_ was actually the wife until Reid had told him that was sexist. Hotch had worried about calling Reid the ‘wife’ after that, but Reid had pointed out that they used the term because Hotch was comfortable with it and Reid didn’t mind. He liked feeling owned. Every time Hotch recalled Reid telling him he enjoyed being owned the man became heatedly aroused.

Except today.

“I think today was a real blow to my ego,” Hotch sighed.

“I finished,” Reid frowned, “You’d think you’d feel accomplished for that.”

“I know,” Hotch smiled, “And I do, especially with your history, but I’m worried nonetheless. I’m a bit shocked about how I reacted.”

“I still say it’s because you couldn’t see my face,” Reid replied, fingers flying down a page as he read, “We’ll try again tonight.”

“I’m not sure I want to,” Hotch admitted, sitting down opposite him.

“Oh,” Reid gave him an odd look and returned to his book… and an uncomfortable silence.

“I get that you were prepping for me in the shower,” Hotch told him, “I appreciate that. Frankly it was _very_ sexy.”

“Mm-hm,” Reid nodded, face turning a bit red.

“It’s just that I’m a bit shaken up.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded, giving him a weak smile, “I don’t want you uncomfortable. We can wait as long as you want.”

“That sounded like a lie,” Hotch frowned, “You’re upset about something.”

“I’m not lying.”

“You know what I mean. You said that because you felt you had to. Why?”

“It’s nothing,” Reid frowned, “Can we cuddle a bit tonight?”

“Absolutely,” Hotch smiled warmly, “You know I love to hold you in my arms.”

Reid flashed Hotch another weak smile, “Yeah.”

Hotch sighed, “That wasn’t it. What’s going on in that huge brain of yours, Reid.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Reid replied, turning from pink to red, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I don’t want anything between us-“

“It’s fine,” Reid cut him off quickly, “I just don’t want to talk about it.”

“If someone touched you-“

“No one would dare,” Reid replied, giving him a genuine smile while his eyes danced with adoration, “You keep me so safe.”

Their fingers glided together and for a moment they were simply lost in each other’s eyes, the intensity of their affection drowning them until Hotch couldn’t resist. He moved around the table, knelt at Reid’s feet, and pulled his face down for a long, deep kiss.

“I love you so much,” Hotch whispered as their lips parted.

“Aaron,” Reid breathed, “I want you-“

Reid cut off his words a look of horror crossing his face, and quickly looked away.

“What?” Hotch asked, “Spencer, it’s fine. I may not be in the mood, but if you are-“

“It’s not that,” Reid whispered, looking scandalized, “It’s what I’m _feeling_.”

“What are you feeling?” Hotch asked, standing up in alarm, but Reid wouldn’t meet his eyes, “Spencer? Look at me!”

“I’m just…” Reid glanced up at him with wide eyes, “I’m so _disgusted_ with myself. I never thought I was as perverted as I am.”

“If this is about your teasing earlier-“

“No,” Reid shook his head, “It’s worse than that.”

“What is it?” Hotch sat down opposite him and reached for his hand again. Reid put his hands stubbornly in his lap.

“I can’t stop thinking about… can’t stop wanting… it’s so stupid…”

“Spencer, whatever you’re feeling or thinking I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”

Reid glanced around anxiously, leaned forward, and replied at a whisper: “I can’t stop wanting to be _filled_ again.”

“Filled?” Hotch blinked.

“I know!” Reid stage whispered before lowering his voice again as he gave Hotch a miserable look, “It’s disgusting. I know anal is the most satisfying way for gay men to have sex, but I always assumed that was from the top! I never thought I’d be some sort of _pervert_ and start fantasizing about a dick up my ass! Yet here I am. I can’t stop thinking about it. What we did earlier, it just wasn’t enough. I want _more_. I want it so much I can’t stop… what?”

Hotch swallowed and adjusted his erection, “A few things. First… that’s not perverted, it’s hot as hell. Second, anal isn’t the most satisfying for either top or bottom, it’s just one aspect and many gay men don’t enjoy it at all. Third, I’ve changed my mind about not having sex tonight.”

“You have the petroleum jelly?” Reid asked, eyes flashing with lust.

“Yes,” Hotch nodded.

“I just… can you… fuck,” Reid panted, shifting on his stool and whimpering miserably, “Aaron, I’m so damn hard it hurts.”

“Another hour before lights out,” Hotch promised. Reid turned his back to the entryway and rubbed his hand across his aching groin. Hotch swallowed hard and ran his hand over his forehead, “You okay?”

“Just… so… hard,” Reid breathed, “I meant what I said about you waking up my sexuality. Aaron, I _need_ you.”

Hotch glanced at the entryway and then moved towards Reid, kneeling at his feet again. Reid’s thighs fell open in longing and Hotch reached in to stroke his hands up his thighs. Reid’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he let out a soft sound of pleasure. Hotch smiled as he leaned forward to breath in his lover’s scent. His hands wrapped around the raised mound that  hid his sex from him and Reid’s head fell back with a whimper, connecting with the wall sharply. Hotch smiled as he stroked up and down his crotch while Reid wriggled in longing.

“I want… Aaron…”

“You’ve got me.”

“No,” Reid stopped his teasing by gripping his elbows, “No, I need you _in_ me. At _least_ your fingers.”

“I can’t do that until the lights are out,” Hotch reminded him.

“But once the lights are out you won’t see me unless…” Reid glanced towards his bed, “We could use my light.”

“Okay,” Hotch nodded, “Promise.”

“This really isn’t weird?”

“Not even a little,” Hotch reassured him.

That last hour felt like several. Hotch watched Reid’s arousal wilt and rise several times over while he read his books. Hotch played solitaire and studied Reid as if he were an unsub. Reid’s leg was jigging up and down and Hotch inwardly felt his anxiety. Finally the buzzer ran and ten minutes later the lights shut off. For a moment there was silence as the men in cells around them shuffled to their beds.

Then Reid bolted for his bunk and pulled out his reading light, “Top bunk or bottom?”

“Bottom,” Hotch decided, “The light will be less obvious.”

They pushed the pillow upright to block the light and Reid stripped off his clothes and hurried into the bed. He laid down on his back with his legs spread in desire, lifting his knees up to his shoulders and giving Hotch a frantic look. Hotch removed his shirt and climbed into the bunk with one hand firmly planted at Reid’s shoulder. He dipped his fingers into the petroleum jelly and reached down to work Reid open. At the first finger Reid’s eyes fluttered shut and he mewled prettily. He wriggled back for more but Hotch wouldn’t let him push himself too hard. He worked him open slowly, savouring the way he writhed and panted. Hotch had him open to three fingers when he slid free and Reid whined for their return. Hotch pushed his trousers down and reached down and slicked his cock up, bothered that he was limp again. He was feeling anxious again now that Reid was before him. He leaned forward and captured his lips, teasing his cock with his fingertips and then working it firmly. Reid kissed him back hungrily, his legs resting on Hotch’s shoulders while he ran his fingers through the older man’s hair.

After a few minutes Hotch wasn’t having much luck and Reid broke the kiss and whispered that the watch was coming. Hotch growled in frustration and hurried out and up to his own bunk. Reid made a miserable sound, extinguished his light, and then dropped silent as the guard walked past. Once the guard passed Hotch didn’t head back down. He had his unslicked hand resting on his forehead and the other around his still limp dick. Reid climbed up into his bunk and straddled his thighs, still stark naked and panting for it.

“Spencer,” Hotch stated firmly, but Reid descended on him with ardour.

A light flashed in his eyes and then Hotch was suddenly covered with one long, wiry pale boy who was hungry for him in ways he’d never known another man could be. Reid’s tongue stroked Hotch’s while his hands roamed over his body. He knocked the Hotch’s hand out of his trousers and tugged his trousers down to stroke his hips as if they were a work of art. He moved down and licked his nipples, nipping at them and then biting his chest hard enough to draw a hiss from the older man. Reid moaned softly, moving down lower to nip at his hips. Hotch was achingly hard by the time Reid moved back up his body and straddled his hips.

Reid whimpered as he gripped Hotch’s dick and slowly slid down on him. Hotch gasped, staring up at Reid in the semi-darkness as his sweat-dampened body slid down his shaft and bottomed out. He was burning hot and tight around Hotch’s aching dick. Reid panted softly, reaching up to run his hands through his own hair and then planting them firmly over each of Hotch’s pecks.

“You feel so good inside me,” Reid breathed, “So full. Aaron, I can feel your _pulse_.”

Hotch gripped the younger man’s hips and pushed, trying to get him to move, “Spence. _Move_. Fucking _ride_ me!”

“Yes,” Reid whispered, shifting up and then sliding slowly back down, “Fuck!”

“Yes,” Hotch moaned, guiding his motions as the man above him found his pace. Spencer began to ride him faster, groaning in pleasure. He leaned back a bit and Hotch felt his muscles flutter.

“Oh!” Reid gasped out, “Yes! Yes! There!”

“Yeah, ride it,” Aaron moaned, “Spence!”

Reid was riding him fast and hard now, his rhythm still needed Hotch’s guidance but his aim was all that mattered. His cock was hard and bouncing against his belly so Hotch moved one hand to his prick and tossed him off. Reid let out a sharp cry and Hotch hushed him worriedly, but he needn’t have worried. Spencer was right on the edge and a few more thrusts had him pulsing across Hotch’s chest. His body clenched and fluttered around Hotch’s cock and he let himself go with a soft moan. A few half thrusts up into Reid’s waiting body was all he needed and pleasure curled through his body, hot and heavy. Hotch gripped Reid’s hips and groaned as he came inside his lover’s body. Aaron collapsed back, gasping as Reid slowly stretched out over his body. He wrapped heavy arms around his body and buried a hand in Reid’s honey hair.

“I just… I had to have you,” Reid whispered, “Was that bad?”

“You are amazing,” Hotch breathed, “That was wonderful.”

“It was good?”

“So, so good,” Hotch breathed.

“Really?” Reid asked, his face visible as he lifted his head to press a kiss to Hotch’s lips, “I love you.”

“I love you, Spence.”


	7. Chapter 7

They were the stars of breakfast the next morning. Apparently when Reid had tossed down the light so Hotch could see his face he’d unintentionally put a spotlight on himself. Three cells had been able to watch them make love and the story had spread like wildfire. Reid was now a porn star and Hotch wasn’t far from being considered the same. As they passed people they pulled their shirts up and ran their hands over their chests while making kissy faces at Reid. He was mortified, but he was also slightly thrilled. He sat down at their dinner table while smothering a smile and blushing profusely.

“You really were something else last night,” Hotch purred, running a finger over the top of Reid’s hand, “Sexy. Confident. Powerful.”

“So, _not_ , a pillow princess,” Bob chuckled from Reid’s right.

“No, not that,” Hotch laughed, “I feel as much taken as he was. Did you guys see him from where you were?”

“No,” Bob whined, “We could see the light and some shadows on the ceiling, but the second floor doesn’t have a good view of the third.”

Hotch smiled dreamily, recalling the night before, “Amazing.”

“ _Aaron_ ,” Reid flushed, ducking his head.

“You were,” Hotch smiled, leaning in to nuzzle his ear, “I never get enough of you.”

“I hope not,” Reid breathed shakily, “I had no idea sex could feel so good.”

“Then clearly your previous boyfriends weren’t doing it right,” Frank laughed.

Reid winced and Hotch slid an arm around his shoulder, “They weren’t boyfriends.”

“Sure they weren’t,” Frank sneered, “You think you’re the first one to protect him?”

Hotch raised an eyebrow, “On his terms? Yes.”

“Yeah,” Frank laughed, “Didn’t start out on his terms.”

Hotch winced this time. He didn’t deny it. Reid didn’t defend him, but he also didn’t pull away. He ran his hand over Hotch’s knee and smiled at him tenderly. It was forgiven and forgotten, especially since he knew the spirit in which Hotch had harassed him.

“Foyet’s coming,” Reid whispered suddenly.

Hotch glanced up and found George Foyet heading towards him at a fast pace. He was grinning manically and Hotch stiffened in expectation. The man came forward and nodded to Alex. Alex shifted over after glancing at Hotch and receiving a brief nod of approval. Foyet slid onto the bench and smiled widely at Hotch and Reid.

“I hear I missed quite the show,” Foyet beamed.

“Apparently,” Hotch grinned, “The view from my cell was fantastic.”

Reid giggled and Hotch stroked his arm lovingly, leaning forward to peck a kiss to his jaw.

“What are you doing here, Aaron?” Foyet asked, “No one in their right mind would persecute you for those murders.”

“Justice comes to all men,” Hotch replied.

“Yes, but you didn’t do it,” Foyet replied.

“Pardon?” Hotch huffed in amusement.

“You didn’t kill them,” Foyet repeated, “But I know who did.”

Hotch studied him calmly for a moment, finishing his bite of food before taking a sip of water. Then he wiped off his mouth, moved out from behind the bench, and then leaped across the table to tackle Foyet to the floor. Reid shouted in surprise and a cheer went up through the room. Hotch had his hands around Foyet’s throat and was squeezing hard while Reid tried to pull him away. The guards threw Reid aside like a ragdoll and then dragged him off of Foyet. He kicked and screamed the entire way out of the cafeteria and down to the hole.

Hotch paced the hole anxiously. He’d meant to get himself tossed in here again, but not quite at this time. He was worried about Reid’s safety, though he knew the rest of the Mary’s would watch out for him when they could. He’d never forgive himself if Reid were hurt because he couldn’t contain his temper.

The door opened and Hotch turned to face the guard that entered again.

“I have to go back,” Hotch told him, “My cellmate is assaulted regularly. If I’m not there to protect him he’ll be raped.”

“Shut up,” The guard snapped, “Shower time. Let’s go.”

People in the Hole showered after everyone else, so the halls were dim and quiet. He was led, chained like an animal, to the showers where they uncuffed him and let him shower quickly. Hotch dried off and dressed before he was re-cuffed at ankles and wrists and told to brush his teeth. He stood at his usual sink and stilled in surprise. A piece of paper was crumbled up and tucked above his sink. Hotch knew of no reason why paper would be in the bathrooms. That meant only one thing. He carefully slipped the paper into his underwear and kept on brushing.

When Hotch got back to his cell he pulled the paper out and unwrapped it, spreading it out on his bed. It was incredibly dark so he couldn’t read it yet, but he pressed it in under the mat on the floor of his cold cell and waited for morning and the daytime lights to resume.

_Aaron, please be safe. The guards are acting strange. Foyet is trying to join the GGG. He got his ass plundered today and cried like a girl. He said he has to be near you because you’ll protect him from something worse. What’s he talking about? I love you._

Hotch folded up the letter and leaned back to consider his options. Foyet was an unexpected problem, but one he thought he could manage if the man was attempting to use Hotch as a shield. He’d not risk harming Reid if that were the case, so that was one less problem for Hotch to have to worry about. Now he just had one thing to finish before he could… what? He no longer wanted to kill himself.

_I have to talk to Rossi and Gideon again. Reid has to be priority._


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch finally made his way back to his own cell where he found Reid sitting on the top bunk reading. When Hotch walked in his face lit up but he didn’t move until the guards officially released him. Then he bounded down and into Hotch’s arms.

“Did they hurt you? _Did they hurt you?_ ” Hotch growled, hugging him tightly.

“No,” Reid whispered, “No one would dare. When a new guy showed up the others warned him and the Mary’s kept me safe.”

“Thank gods,” Hotch whispered, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you so soon.”

“Soon?” Reid asked, pulling back, his eyes worried.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Hotch sighed.

“What did you mean?” Reid asked.

Hotch drew back a bit, hesitating before speaking again, “My co-workers have been pressuring me to get my case re-opened. They feel I could plead PTSD among a few other things.”

“That’s what _I’ve_ been saying,” Reid insisted.

“Yes, well. Not until you can come with me,” Hotch smiled softly, tucking a few locks behind his hair, “We need to work on yours.”

“Mine’s resolved,” Reid frowned, “I’ll be free in nine years. In the mean time I can study and get more degrees. Then when I get out we can start a life together.”

Hotch smiled at him softly, “What are you thinking about in that big brain of yours? What kind of a life do you want?”

“I’m not sure. The only job I ever considered was the BAU and now I’m barred from working there. I _might_ be able to teach. I can certainly do research, though not with anything top secret,” Reid considered.

Hotch took his hands with a smile, “I’d love to see you teach. You’d look so good in a sweater vest and-“

“I love sweater vests!” Reid crowed.

Hotch laughed, pulling him in for a quick kiss, “You’re beautiful.”

“You are,” Reid stared up at him with worship in his eyes and Hotch couldn’t help but pull him in close again.

This time he kissed him deeply, but a guard passing banged on their cell door and snarled at them to separate. Hotch and Reid obeyed, but their eyes stayed locked. It had been a week since they’d last touched and Hotch was already achingly hard.

“Soon,” Reid whispered.

“Soon,” Hotch promised, “Let’s distract ourselves until then. Tell me what’s been going on. Foyet?”

“He’s manipulative,” Reid replied, “He’s got people from three different groups eating out of his hands. He’s passing himself off as a gay man to earn their time and attention. I can tell he hates it, but he’s making himself do it so he can step into their realm. He’s crossing gangs and I think he’s collecting information.”

“On what?” Hotch asked, cocking his head to one side.

“You, me, everything,” Reid replied with a shrug, “He asked me for pointers for gay sex but I couldn’t give him much. Maybe you can?”

“Sure,” Hotch mused, “Sure. What time is it?”

“Nearly lunch,” Reid replied.

“Good,” Hotch grinned, “I’ll talk to him during rec.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded, “So I’m still confused about a few things?”

“Go on,” Hotch motioned, taking a seat. Reid sat down across from him and they clasped hands.

“Who is Foyet to you? You guys have this deep code going on that I can’t pick up. I know you’re not friends, or co-workers, but you also don’t seem to be enemies.”

Hotch considered the question for a moment, cocking his head to one side, “He was a criminal I was pursuing, like I told you. What else do you want to know?”

“Why are you two so… steamy around each other?”

“I defied him,” Hotch replied, “And he challenged me.”

“You say that and your eyes get all dark,” Reid replied, picking at his fingers anxiously, “Am I going to lose you to him?”

“No,” Hotch replied, “Just so long as I don’t lose you to him.”

“I’m not attracted to-”

“In any way,” Hotch amended, “Stay safe, Spencer. He’s a dangerous man and he’s good at looking as if he isn’t. Expect the unexpected. I’ll do everything I can to protect you, but I need that amazing brain of yours to work overtime.”

“I’ll keep my eyes peeled,” Reid smiled softly, “You too, okay?”

“Oh, my guard is always up,” Hotch replied, then gave him a sad smile, “Even around you.”

“Me?” Reid asked in surprise.

“I have to be,” Hotch replied, reaching out to stroke his cheek gently, “I need to make sure nothing I do ever harms you.”

“Aaron,” Reid’s eyes softened, “You aren’t going to hurt me.”

“I wish I wasn’t,” Hotch replied, “But we both know when you leave I can’t go with you-“

“You _can_.”

“-And I’m too selfish to let you go before we get in deeper.”

“You can _appeal_ ,” Reid pleaded, “Please, Aaron. There are circumstances-“

“I’ll try for time served when you’re closer to your release date,” Hotch told him, “But don’t hold your breath. I was an FBI agent. People love to see us fall from grace.”

“You’ve fallen enough,” Reid whispered, “Damn it, why is night time so far away. I _need_ you.”

“Soon,” Hotch soothed, “Soon.”

XXX

“So,” Hotch smiled as he sidled up to Foyet, “You were saying?”

“Sorry?” Foyet laughed, “Are we picking up where we left off? Because I’d rather not freshen up the bruises you left me last time.”

“No, that was all show,” Hotch replied, scuffing his foot on the ground, “Sorry I hurt you.”

“Really?” Foyet laughed, “You look like a school boy.”

“I’ve got boyish charm,” Hotch smirked, “That’s why I can draw in a young buck like Spencer.”

“Reid _is_ charming,” Foyet nodded, “He’s good for you. I’m happy for you, Aaron.”

“Thanks,” Hotch replied, “Seriously, though. What did you hear?”

“I heard nothing,” Foyet replied.

Hotch considered a moment, “You were stalking me, then. What did you see?”

“I saw a man enter your wifes home through a window downstairs and exit in a stretcher. I never saw you.”

“The police pulled me off of their bodies,” Hotch replied, “I was there. You’re slipping.”

“So the police say,” Foyet smiled, “But I know your schedule better than you. You weren’t there.”

“I was,” Hotch sighed, shaking his head, “I admit I don’t remember everything but I know I was there. You’re slipping.”

Hotch turned and walked away, leaving Foyet to chuckle softly to himself. He waited until they had their hour before lights out and headed for the phones. He signed in and made a quick call, waiting until the other end stopped ringing. Silence met his ears, but he knew someone was listening.

“It’s Knight. GF has a piece of the puzzle. 2nd to drive.”

Hotch hung up the phone and headed back to his cell where he eagerly awaited lights out and a chance to hold his beautiful lover. 


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer was withdrawn the next morning, speaking only when spoken to and extremely anxious. Hotch reached for his hand beneath the table only to have him pull it away, though he did give Hotch an apologetic smile. The older man returned it but didn’t push. He knew he was in over his head. He also knew he had to refocus himself. Reid had become an intense distraction and he had to get his priorities straight. Perhaps a break in their intimacy was just the excuse he needed to get himself together. That night, when Hotch returned to their cell, he pulled out the book he’d brought with him and opened it to the place he’d stored the picture of his family. Hotch sat there and stared miserably at Haley and Jack.

“They’re beautiful,” Reid said softly.

Hotch glanced up. He wanted to hold Reid and be held back but he also knew he had to pull away or he’d continue to bask in Reid’s presence rather than carry on his life.

“Thanks,” Hotch stated, closing the book sharply, “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Reid replied, his voice a bit hurt.

XXX

Hotch stepped into the warden’s office and gave him a careful glance. He still wasn’t certain that Warden Franks wasn’t as guilty as sin, but he was going to have to take a risk to push things along. He hadn’t experienced any abuse in the hole and his subtle questions had gotten him nowhere.

“Sit,” The warden motioned.

“I appreciate you seeing me on-“

“Let’s get one thing straight,” The man stated firmly, “You’re not an agent anymore. You don’t come into my office and act as if we’re having a meeting. I’m damn sorry for what happened to your son but you’re a criminal now, plain and simple. Now I agreed to let you see me when you asked because of your exemplary history here and elsewhere but I won’t be showing you any kind of favoritism. Understood?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir,” Hotch replied immediately, lowering his eyes a bit, “I just wanted to ask you a few questions.”

“Fine,” The man nodded, “Go on.”

“Are you aware that your guards are dealing drugs to the prisoners?” Hotch asked.

The warden snorted, “That happens in every prison. Every once in a while we find a few and break it up, but at the end of the day they’re not paid enough and the prisoners are demanding. The drugs keep the violence down just like the cigarettes do. I’m not about to run out of here in a temper because a few drugs are passing weed around.”

“I assumed not,” Hotch replied, “However, they’re dealing more than pot. They’re giving a few of the prisoners- specific ones- steroids.”

“What the hell for?” The man asked in confusion.

“So they’ll be stronger and more violent when they leave,” Hotch replied, “Warden, you’ve got worse than a drug ring on your hands. Someone in your prison is creating a gang and if it isn’t stopped soon hundreds of innocent lives are going to be lost.”

Franks leaned back in his chair, studying his face carefully, “Why are you telling me this? You could get yourself killed for snitching. You trying to cut a deal?”

“No,” Hotch replied, and then took the biggest risk, “I’m here undercover.”

“You’re _what?!_ ” Franks snarled, standing up, “Why the hell wasn’t I told?!”

“Because we suspected you,” Hotch replied, “I don’t think that’s the case anymore. It looks to me like they’re making a fool of you and I don’t think you’d allow that.”

Franks stood up angrily, “Why the hell would you think I was a part of this?”

“Honestly? Because it was so well organized. Even from the inside I can’t manage to figure out whose working it.”

“Then how do you know it exists?” Franks argued.

“Random drug tests have shown steroid use-“

“Smuggling _happens_.”

“-And there has been far too much serious violence from released prisoners once they’re back on the streets. Oh, _some_ is expected, most criminals reoffend in some way, but _this_ is extreme and we’re witnessing de-evolution. At the rate I’ve seen people shooting up in here I’m concerned that once they’re released we’ll have a full scale street war on our hands.”

“So you stage your family’s _deaths_ to sneak in here under my nose?” Franks snarled, “I shed a gods be damned tear for you!”

Hotch winced, then took a deep, steadying breath, “We need to get things under control here and stop it from spreading to other prisons.”

“You really think it’s going to spread?”

“It’s already a problem,” Hotch replied, “Once it’s proven successful- which it has been so far and will continue to be- we’ll have a country wide problem on our hands.”

Franks ran his hand over his face and then nodded slowly, “What do we do?”

“I need some help to get things organized,” Hotch replied, “I’ve been keeping my team out of the loop until now, but I need to bring them in for this next part. I’m going to get someone into trouble in the next few days and I’ll need my team to interview him. Probably repeatedly.”

“The ring leader?” Franks asked.

“No,” Hotch sighed, “My distraction.”

XXX

Hotch had pulled away from Reid enough that the young man was starting to get hassled, which of course made it nearly impossible for Hotch to focus on anything. Reid was trying to get Hotch interested in him again, he’d started by trying to talk to him, then moved to flirting, and now he was just staring at him miserably and waiting for Hotch’s reasons. It made Reid a laughing stock as people chanted ‘Juliet’ and ‘bitch’ at him. Finally Hotch isolated Reid in the laundry to start the next part of his plan.

“Are we talking again?” Reid asked, looking hopeful and angry at the same time.

“Sort of,” Hotch replied, glancing towards the doorway. The guard was going to let them do whatever they wanted unless they caused trouble, “Listen there’s… a lot going on here. More than you know.”

“You mean the part about you being an undercover cop?” Reid replied, folding his arms across his chest.

“Okay, maybe you know some of it,” Hotch paused in surprise, eyebrows furrowed, “How much do you know?”

“I know you’re investigating something,” Reid replied with his hands in his pockets, “Of course, that’s pretty obvious. I’m assuming it’s drugs. I know what we have… had… was real to you if only for a while.”

“It still is,” Hotch replied with a shaky breath, “I had to get some distance because I was getting too content with you. I never thought I’d be happy again, Spencer. I could be with you.”

“Except I still have nine years,” Reid replied, “And when you break up the ring you’ll be leaving.”

“No,” Hotch replied, shaking his head, “I’m a feeb, but I’m not innocent, Spence.”

Reid gave him a startled look, “You… what?”

“I killed someone, Spencer. Breaking up this ring is part of my sentence.”

“I was hoping,” Reid made a face, “Your son…”

Hotch shook his head, “Gone forever.”

“I’m so sorry,” Reid stepped forward and reached for him.

Hotch weakened and pulled Reid against him, nuzzling against his cheek tenderly, “You smell so good.”

“Aaron…”

“I’m so sorry for this, Spencer,” Hotch whispered, “I’m sorry for lying to you, for keeping secrets from you… and I’m sorry for this.”

“Wh-“ Reid took a step back but Hotch gripped his wrist, pressed Reid’s hand against his head, and threw himself against the nearest washer. Hotch’s head spun as he sank to the floor, but he blinked the pain and dizziness aside to make eye contact with Reid.

“Aaron!” Reid shouted in alarm, eyes wide with shock and concern.

The guard ran over and Reid was quickly dragged off to solitary while he shouted in horror about the blood on Aaron’s head.

XXX

“You really did a number on yourself,” Rossi smirked at Hotch, “And us.”

“Sorry,” Hotch replied with just a bit of contrition.

Hotch was in the hospital wing getting his head looked at when the rest of his team arrived. Rossi was on the brink of retiring to write books but he’d dropped his plans to come to Hotch’s rescue one last time.

“So where _is_ Haley?” Rossi asked with a grin.

“In Florida,” Hotch replied.

“I almost didn’t come here but there’s something I _have_ to get straight. Jack?”

“Gone,” Hotch replied in a choked voice.

“I’m so sorry,” Rossi shook his head miserably, “I was hoping…”

“I know.”

“Her boyfriend? Was he her boyfriend?”

“He was, but he actually broke into the house to kill her that day. He started with Jack.”

“Cor,” Rossi shook his head, “And you killed him?”

Hotch hesitated a moment, “Yes.”

Rossi nodded, “Good. Now. What can we do to help?”

“I think the young man in solitary knows more than he’s-“

“You mean your prison wife?” Rossi asked.

Hotch replied, “Haley and I are in the process of getting a divorce.”

“Not judging, just clarifying.”

“His name is Doctor Spencer Reid, and yes.”

“So he knows more than he’s saying?”

“No,” Hotch shook his head, “He knows more than he thinks he does.”

“What about Foyet?” Rossi asked.

“He’s nothing,” Hotch replied, “My biggest concern with him is that my current theory is that the next phase of this gang is to start breaking prisoners out.”

“We’d have to bring in the damn army!” Morgan exclaimed.

“Exactly,” Hotch nodded, “That’s why we need to stop this in its tracks.”

Hotch knew he couldn’t be there when they questioned Reid, but he hoped that his words to them generated some sympathy and understanding.


	10. Chapter 10

Hotch stepped into the courtroom, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. He had barely slept for ages but the fact was that he had garnered as much as he could from the inside. Now he was going to have to start launching an actual attack, and with Spencer safe he could focus on tearing the prison apart brick by brick.

Reid was being transported to a minimal lockdown facility where his case would be reviewed. Rossi had spoken to him for only twenty minutes when he’d determined that Reid was indeed innocent: innocent and naïve. Now it was a matter of finding the true culprit while Reid cooled his heels someplace where he wouldn’t be raped and tortured regularly. Hotch hoped that he’d forgive him for the deceit someday, but he imagined that the young man had had enough of such a life. Besides, Hotch knew Reid deserved better than a broken man who had nightmares whenever the lights went out.

“Well,” Rossi stepped into the room, “You were right on both counts. He knew more than he realized, he saw things that he only partly connected since he didn’t have the information we did. Once I determined he was innocent of his crime I filled him in and the next thing you know he was connecting dots across the damn board. He filled _us_ in!”

“Good,” Hotch nodded, “And you’ve made sure he’s safe?”

“I handpicked his guards. They know we’re trying to prove his innocence and won’t mistreat him. He’s alone but apparently content to be so. We’re providing him with enough books to fill a library.”

“That should last him for a day or two,” Hotch chuckled.

“Well I offered him a laptop but he just gave me a confused look.”

“He’s not very tech savvy,” Hotch smiled.

“You’re really smitten,” Rossi replied with a soft smile.

“I’ve tried to convince myself that this is psychological, but I can’t stop the feelings from overwhelming me,” Hotch shook his head in frustration, “I’m not so sure we’re good for each other, but whatever we are we’re in for the time being. Has he said anything?”

“He asked when he could see you,” Rossi replied, “He figured out you weren’t behind bars anymore.”

“That might change if we can’t bring this ring down,” Hotch replied, “The judge who gave me this deal wanted it _gone_. Otherwise I’ve got a murder charge.”

“Better than two and a manslaughter,” Rossi shrugged.

“It’s still a career destroyer,” Hotch replied, “Not to mention I’d be away from Spencer at this point, which means being locked up with my own thoughts.”

Rossi nodded, his eyebrows lowering in concern. Gideon joined them at that point and Hotch got an odd feeling from him right off the bat, but it wasn’t until after they had finished their meeting with the judge that he got to speak to him about it.

“I’ve been spending some time with your prison wife,” Gideon told him.

“And?” Hotch asked, feeling his spine stiffen in concern.

“And he’s… quite something,” Gideon replied.

“Yes?” Hotch waited.

“Aaron, his case is pretty solid, but I think if we can get a better computer wiz on it than maybe we can lock this down for him. I’d like to bring Garcia in on this.”

“The new girl?” Hotch frowned. Before he’d been locked up he’d interviewed her for the position she was in, but he barely knew her, “Can she be trusted?”

“She seems to have bonded pretty tightly with Morgan. I think if he asks her she’ll have no trouble turning in another hacker, especially one who committed a crime against an innocent person. I can also have her meet Reid. He’s very persuasive and awkwardly charming.”

“Not planning on stealing him from me, are you?” Hotch teased, but Gideon’s face told all too much, “No. No, I’ve lost enough people I’ve loved.”

“I know my place,” Gideon replied, lifting his hand, “Besides, you’re already out of his age range. What do you think that makes me?”

“Creepy?” Hotch suggested angrily.

“Easy,” Rossi interrupted them, “He’s not stealing your prison wife. Focus on the next step. Time to shake that prison down.”

XXX

Hotch headed into an entirely new prison wearing a suit and tie. He felt out of place and had to stop himself from shuffling out of a guard’s path twice. The guards didn’t watch him the way he was now used to. The smell of the prison made his stomach twist. He’d been free for all of two weeks while they shook down the prison he’d met Reid at and he’d had more difficulty adjusting than he’d thought he would. It didn’t help that he couldn’t set foot in his previous home so he’d been staying in a hotel while a real estate agent sold it for him. He couldn’t face it.

Hotch was led to Reid’s cell where he stared into what looked more like a library stuffed in a little cell. Reid had taken up the lower bunk and his books had taken up the upper bunk and every other available surface. Reid was considered a special prisoner. He was walked to the showers once a day and remained in his cell otherwise, even taking his meals in there. Hotch was visiting his cell specifically to make sure he was getting what he needed.

“Okay, Reid,” The guard spoke, tapping on Reid’s bars with his baton, “You’ve got a visitor from the FBI. Come on out, turtle.”

“Turtle?” Hotch asked sharply.

“Cause that’s his home and he only ever pokes his head out,” The guard grinned, “Can’t complain, though. Best behaved prisoner I’ve ever met. I understand they think he’s innocent, right?”

“Correct.”

“I believe it.”

Reid dragged himself out of bed and up to the door. He didn’t look at Hotch as the guard chained his hands and opened the cell door. Hotch followed them as Reid was led to the interrogation room. The guard gave them a pleasant nod, uncuffed Reid, and left them to their own devices.

“We’re being taped?” Reid asked.

“It’s procedure,” Hotch replied.

“Damn,” Reid breathed, lifting eyes filled with heat to meet Hotch’s eyes.

Hotch’s entire body ached in that moment. He wanted to pull Reid against him and never let him go. He wanted to carry him out of the prison and wrap him up in the blankets at the hotel and tell him he’d never have to go through the hell of a prison cell again. He wanted to find a house for him and line it with book shelves for Reid to fill up while the younger man filled that home with love.

“I love you,” Hotch breathed, “I hope you can forgive me for-“

“If you keep talking I’m going to kiss you regardless,” Reid breathed.

Hotch considered the situation for a moment and then decided the likelihood of the tapes being reviewed for any legal purpose were slim since Reid’s trial revolved around his actions outside of prison rather than within. He stepped quickly forward and pulled Reid in. Their lips met hard, Reid clutching at his clothes and whimpering softly as Hotch held him tightly against himself. Their tongues moved together with familiarity and ardour. Hotch’s hands roved the younger man’s back and held him so tightly against him that Reid’s arms were pinned. When they parted Reid was wrecked, his eyes glazed with lust and his lips full and wet. He stared at Hotch with such need that he pulled him aside and stroked his body with far more purpose. They were in the corner so their actions would be sketchy to the camera at best.

Hotch fondled Reid through his clothes and the younger man pulled him in for another hungry kiss. His hard length was so welcome to Hotch’s hand as he moved it inside his clothes that he let out a hungry groan and dropped to his knees. Reid keened softly as Hotch wrapped his lips around his lover’s aching prick. Reid cupped the back of Hotch’s head as he swallowed him down, one hand moving to fondle his balls while the other gripped that pert ass.

“Aaron,” Reid breathed, “Oh, _fuck_ , I love you so much. I- _ah_!”

Reid was undone. His legs shook and Hotch could tell by how impossibly hard he was that he wasn’t far from release. He worked him expertly and swallowed him down as when the salty gift filled his mouth. He stood quickly while Reid leaned in the corner and gasped for breath. He caught him against himself again, holding him tightly.

“Aaron,” Reid whispered.

“Garcia found a trail,” Hotch whispered, “She’s following it. She’ll have you free soon.”

“Aaron, I want to touch you,” Reid pleaded.

Hotch nodded and gave him enough space to work his hand into Hotch’s clothes. He stroked him while Hotch breathed through the tremors of desire that wracked his body. Reid slid down the wall and Hotch found himself pushing into his young lover’s mouth. Hotch’s fingers scratched at the cold, hard cinder blocks as his hips thrust forward. Reid’s throat relaxed and Hotch took his pleasure with greedy thrusts. It was over far sooner than he’d wanted and Reid stared up at him with adoration in his eyes as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Hotch helped him stand and Reid gently redressed him, stroking his hands over his clothes to unwrinkled them.

“You’re so handsome in a suit,” Reid whispered.

Hotch caught his lips again, tasting himself in Reid’s mouth, “You’re going to be home in my arms soon.”

“Soon,” Reid’s voice was choked, “I can’t even imagine freedom. I’ve resigned myself to _this_.”

“Not for much longer,” Hotch promised, “I can’t stay. I have a case in Vermont where a similar situation has been occurring. I have to take it down as well before they manage to hide everything now that the news is reporting everything.”

“Go save the world,” Reid whispered, nuzzling Hotch’s jaw, “I’ll be waiting for you.”

They kissed as if they’d never see each other again and Hotch had to pry himself out of Reid’s arms. He didn’t follow the guard back to Reid’s cell. He couldn’t see him locked up out of his reach again. He turned without looking back and left the prison to return to the life he’d known before his entire world had been turned upside down.

XXX

Foyet laughed as blood ran down his arm, his smile tinged with red. He stared out at the grounds of the temporary prison he’d been sent to while the one Hotch had raided was ‘fumigated’ for naughty guards. They were piled in with each other six to a cell and the murderous man had had enough. He was getting out that day, one way or another.


	11. Chapter 11

Hotch wasn’t sure if he was happy or terrified about Spencer being released. His beloved was going to be free from prison, but he’d be in danger from Foyet who had sworn to punish Hotch for his abandonment in prison. He blamed Hotch for every rape and was determined to destroy him, starting with Reid. So Hotch was waiting to accept his lover into his arms at the same time as he was waiting to send him off, placing him in protective custody the moment their marriage was finalized.

Of course, Reid didn’t even know they were getting married. His head was probably still reeling from being told he was going free that day. His lawyer was probably discussing how to sue the state, but Hotch was more concerned with getting the young man alone long enough to propose, marry him, make love, and then bid him farewell for an unknown length of time. Hotch was just glad his divorce had come through in time.

The gates opened, the bus rolled out, and Reid stepped down with a bag in his arms and a dazed look on his face. Hotch squared his shoulders and smiled warmly, a cup of fresh coffee in one hand to welcome his lover to freedom. Reid let out a strangled cry of joy, dropped his belongings, and ran at Hotch full tilt. Hotch quickly put the coffee on the roof of his car and held out his arms, grasping his beloved tightly. Spencer was shaking, sobbing in his arms as he clutched him tightly.

“I’m free. We’re free,” Reid choked out.

“And I brought coffee,” Hotch told him, swallowing down his own tears. He wanted to be able to see clearly.

Reid leaned back, smiling at Hotch with those bright hazel eyes. He was gorgeous; his face a chiselled perfection and his smile radiant. Hotch’s breath caught in his throat and he pulled Spencer in again to kiss him hungrily. A guard at the gate shouted at them to move it along and Hotch pulled Reid tighter for a moment before releasing him.

“Come on,” Hotch told him, handing him his coffee, “Let’s go.”

Reid climbed into the car, sipping the coffee with a low moan of delight, and rolled his window down before buckling up. Hotch didn’t protest the open window, he just turned on the seat warmers and blasted the hot air. He understood. Reud breathed in the air, trembled, smiled, and wept for joy as they travelled. When he asked for music Hotch left him to play with the stations, finally rolling up the window so he could indulge in whatever he liked. Classical notes flowed from the radio and Hotch smiled warmly out at the world as Reid hummed, tapped, and basked in his freedom.

Hotch held the young man’s cold hand as they walked up to the office, bringing him to Quantico despite the fact where he _really_ wanted him was in his bedroom. There he led Reid to a bathroom so he could change into civilian clothes. Reid came out in the [suit he’d worn to his trial](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/6a/4c/e9/6a4ce9349acd54c3f2bf174d7a85fcf2.jpg) at Hotch’s request, rather than the sweats that Hotch had seen in the bag. He looked less starved in a suit, more as if he were simply slim and sharp. Hotch silently approved, running his hands over the younger man’s shoulders and then leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“Come on,” Hotch told him, “I need you briefed before we go further.”

“I’d rather be _de_ briefed,” Reid quipped, but his joke was clearly to cover his unease.

“It’ll be okay,” Hotch soothed, taking his hand and leading him away, “I just want you to meet the team and be brought up to speed on the Foyet situation.”

“He’s really The Reaper?” Reid asked, “I knew when I saw him that he was unstable, but…”

“Don’t worry,” Hotch soothed, “We’ll keep you safe.”

“Was he behind…?” Reid let it hang.

“No,” Hotch shook his head, “I think that might have been easier for me to handle, to be honest.”

Reid leaned into him more, “I won’t ever cheat on you and I’ll play it safe. You just lock me away in your house for a bit. I can deal with a nicer prison until he’s back in jail as long as I have you.”

Hotch’s heart ached as he smiled at his precious treasure. He knew he had to tell him about witness protection, but he didn’t want to destroy his joy until after he’d had a chance to bask in it. Hotch wanted to be selfish for just a bit.

“There’s something I need to ask you,” Hotch told him, leading him down the hall to where they had their wall of fame. Hotch’s name was on several plaques. This was how they immortalized the captors instead of the criminals.

“What is it?” Reid asked, eyes flicking over the plaques and shoulders shifting as pride flashed through his frame, “My gosh, look at them all…”

Hotch caught his chin and turned his face back to him. As much as he’d chosen this spot to show off for Reid, he wanted his eyes on _him_ , not his accomplishments.

“I love you,” Hotch told him warmly, reaching into his pocket to pull out a ring box, “And I want to make sure that you’re _always_ mine… even though you could easily get away from me now.”

Reid laughed a bit, but his eyes were damp with tears again. He wasn’t prone to cry, not when hurt or afraid, so Hotch knew this was happiness. Reid knew what was happening and he was just waiting to hear the words. Hotch lifted Reid’s left hand with one of his and opened the ring box with a push from his thumb. Reid sniffled as Hotch pulled the ring out and slid it onto his finger. It was very basic, just a thick gold ring with a single small diamond in a flattened square area, but its simplicity was what appealed to him. Spencer was an open book, and this ring was clearly Hotch’s sign of promise and security.

“I’d like to tell you that you’ll lack for nothing with me,”  Hotch told him softly, “But the truth is that I’m away a lot on work and-“

“-And I’ll go with you,” Reid cut him off, “I had my lawyer contact your boss. I’m getting reinstated to the FBI. I’m going to make sure I get into the BAU no matter how hard I have to work. I swear I won’t hold you back.”

“You couldn’t if you tried,” Hotch told him softly, resting their foreheads together for a moment, “Marry me. I need you.”

“I need you, too,” Reid whispered, leaning forward to press their lips together briefly, “And of course I will.”

Hotch smiled, holding him gently in his arms for a moment while he basked in the realization that Reid was finally going to be his. He pulled back to lead him further on to the BAU’s main rooms. They stepped into the office and Reid jumped as the room full of Hotch’s co-workers cheered and shouted surprise. Then Reid’s mother moved towards him with arms out and tears in her eyes and Reid let out a cry of joy. Hotch smiled as she hugged him tightly and pressed kisses to his cheeks.

“How did you get here?” Reid asked her, choking on his sobs.

“Your Agent Hotchner arranged to have myself and two nurses transported here by bus,” She told him, “He wanted me to be at your wedding.”

“Wedding?” Reid’s eyes flew to Hotch, wide and hopeful.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Hotch told him, “I couldn’t wait.”

“Neither can I!” Reid choked, “My face hurts. I haven’t smiled this much in…”

Reid turned back to hug his mother again, who clutched him tightly. The relief on her face was worth the expense of getting her out there without using a plane. Reid moved from her to Hotch and they were guided to the raised walkway where Rossi was smiling with a Bible in his hands. Reid’s mother stepped up behind him and placed a single white rose in his buttonhole while JJ did the same for Hotch.

Hotch took Reid’s trembling hands and they smiled into each other’s eyes as Rossi began to speak their marriage vows, his eyes shining with love for Hotch and respect for the new friend he’d found in Reid. Gideon was crying softly down on the main floor, but his eyes moved over them both rather than settling on Reid. Hotch decided he was happy for them, even if he’d found such temptation in Reid. Morgan was the newest member and Hotch could tell that he and Reid had hit it off when Hotch had left them with Reid to help with his defence. He was glad to see his beloved was supported and finding new friendships.  

Reid’s eyes stopped weeping during the wedding, turning joyful and excited instead. Now it was Hotch’s turn to shed a tear. He slid the wedding band on beside the engagement ring and choked up while promising Reid his heart and home.

“I, Aaron Hotchner, take you to be my beloved husband. I promise to provide a home, comfort, love, and a _lot_ of books for you.”

The room chuckled a bit, though most people didn’t know Reid well enough to understand the reference.

Reid slipped Hotch’s ring on his finger, “I didn’t have a chance to write any vows but I do have something to say. ‘It takes many good deeds to build a good reputation, and only one bad one to lose it,’ –Benjamin Franklin. You and I have both walked through fire and emerged on the other side, and amidst the smoke we found each other. I can’t promise we won’t fight or find things to hate about each other, but I can promise you that we will laugh and find _more_ things to love. Becoming your husband is the dream I never knew I had, fulfilled before I even thought to wish it.”

Rossi finished up their vows and told them to kiss with a sparkle in his eye. Hotch pulled Reid in and pressed their lips together firmly. Reid smirked through the kiss, but he wasn’t about to slide in his tongue anyway, so he figured it made good photos. Down on the floor Garcia was flashing her camera and smiling sweetly at them both. Hotch held Reid close for a moment, pressing their cheeks together for a few more photos, and then they moved down the ramp to the floor where Gideon handed them each a glass of alcohol-free champagne. Hotch sipped it while smiling at his well-wishers. Strauss came over to them, she the reason the champagne was virgin, and kissed each of them on the cheek.

“Welcome back, Special Agent,” Strauss beamed, “I just _knew_ you were innocent!”

“You did?” Reid frowned, “I thought you-“

“What _Director_ Strauss meant, was what last name will you be using?” Hotch interrupted.

Reid took the implied ‘shut up’ in stride and eagerly replied, “I want my husband’s name. I have no connection to my father’s last name.”

“Good for you, Spencer,” His mother spoke at his side.

“I can’t believe you’re my husband for _real_ ,” Spencer gushed, staring at him with stars in his eyes, “I never want to leave your side _ever_ again. Er… not that I’ll smother you, or anything.”

Hotch smiled as he sipped the champagne, eyes glued to his newly wed husband. He was drinking in the sight of him while he could and feeling a bit guilty about keeping his plans for sheltering Spencer secret. He’d send his lover off to a different FBI installation so he wasn’t bored. He’d be working again, this time on ciphers for the military, while being kept safe by a handler who Hotch knew personally.

“So, do you think children are in your future?” Diana Reid asked, her eyebrow raising hopefully, “I’m not too young for grandkids, you know.”

“Um…” Reid went scarlet and gave Hotch a horrified look.

“Something I said?” She asked, frowning slightly.

“We haven’t really discussed it,” Hotch replied, smiling at Reid through the pain that tortured his chest, “I’m fine with adoption or surrogates. Do you want children someday, Spence?”

“M-more than anything,” Reid stammered, eyes filling with gratitude and a promise that Hotch knew he would keep, “I’ll be such a good father. I’ve read up on parenting at great length so I know how to avoid making the mistakes that my parents made, though I suppose I’ll make my own.”

“We both will,” Hotch laughed bitterly. Diana was staring at him carefully and reached out a moment to lay her hand on his upper arm. When she withdrew it again she wandered off and Hotch had the strangest feeling that they’d shared something without him fully understanding it.

The party lasted only an hour and then Hotch was tugging Reid out the door while waving fairwell to their friends. Reid wanted to spend more time with his mother, but Hotch _needed_ him. He promised him time in the morning and hurried to the car with Morgan as a bodyguard.

“Aaron?” Reid whispered, “Why are you so eager to be alone with me when we aren’t actually going to be alone?”

“It’s not as if we aren’t used to that,” Hotch replied, tucking Reid into his seat after he finished checking the car for bombs or tracking devices, “He’s aware that it’s our wedding night. He’ll stay outside the building until we invite him back in.”

“Aaron?” Reid asked as he and Morgan climbed into the car with Hotch driving.

“Yes?” Hotch asked, taking Reid’s hand and squeezing it gently as he pulled out of his parking spot.

“How long do you think I’ll be in protective custody?” Reid asked, his voice sounding so fragile and young that Hotch had to swallow twice before answering.

“I don’t know. Foyet has managed to avoid capture for decades right up until he _wanted_ to, but then I’m the first person to learn his name and refuse to back down.”

“You even managed to outwit and defy him in prison,” Reid said proudly.

“For which I do _not_ want you to pay,” Hotch replied.

“I’m not going to argue,” Reid replied, “I’ve always trusted you with my safety. That doesn’t change now just because we’re out here.”

“Thank you,” Hotch replied, giving him a loving glance, “I appreciate that. I was worried you’d over react.”

“Don’t worry,” Reid replied, “I’ve gotten more good news today than I’ve ever had in my entire life. I can handle a bit of bad news.”

Reid sat back to enjoy the ride, watching the stars flicker past with wide eyes. He opened the window again, but didn’t keep it that way for long. It was bitterly cold and Morgan was loud abou this disapproval. They got to Hotch’s apartment, one he’d found not long after his release, and walked up together. Once Morgan and Hotch had secured the tiny two-bedroom flat Morgan headed out with a polite, if suggestive, nod to them both.

Reid wasn’t about to wait a second longer. As soon as the door clicked shut he threw himself on Hotch and the older man found himself pinned to his own door. Hotch groaned and gripped Reid’s shapely bottom in his hands, squeezing the orbs firmly. Reid moaned into his mouth and the two staggered off to the bedroom, stripping off clothes as they went. Reid was all tongue and teeth, licking and nipping Hotch everywhere. He pushed the man down to a sitting position on his own bed and straddled his thighs, leaning down to kiss his neck and suckle a mark into the crook of his shoulder. Hotch panted through the pain, knowing the urge to mark someone as his own very well. The second Reid released his flesh he gripped the young man’s long hair and pulled his head sharply to the side to deliver his own claiming mark.

Reid moaned loudly and began to roll his hips in a circle to tease their erections together. Hotch growled against this pale flesh and gripped his hips, guiding them to stimulate him even more. Reid was frotting against him with enthusiasm now, but Hotch had no intention of letting them finish that way. He released Reid’s purpled flesh, tucked his long legs around him, and shifted them to drop the young man on the bed. He pinned the young man’s hands above his head and kissed him firmly before prying his legs off and standing.

“Don’t move,” Hotch ordered sharply, and headed for the nightstand where a selection of lubricants waited. He selected one and returned to Reid with fire in his eyes, “Hands and knees.”

“I want to see you before I-“

“I’m going to eat your ass out until you scream my name,” Hotch spoke over him, “Then I’m going to roll you over and fuck you until you can’t see straight. Take a good look at me, Spencer, because this is the last time you’ll be seeing me for a _long time_ without endorphins blurring your vision. Now _roll over_.”

Reid whimpered and rolled, sticking his ass up in the air and spreading his legs a bit. Hotch knelt on the edge of the bed, gave his ass a quick glance, determining that _yes_ Reid had washed himself thoroughly… and probably been stretched at one point but that was long past. He leaned in and pressed a kiss on Reid’s tailbone and then began to kiss down, planting one on his pucker and continuing down his taint to his dangling balls. Reid keened and his testicles shifted up and down in longing. Hotch slid his tongue from the soft orbs up his taint and to his twitching hole. He circled it, flicking his strong muscle along the inside of each cheek, before diving in. He slathered on some more saliva and began to work the hole, licking and flicking his tongue eagerly. Reid moaned and pushed back for more, so Hotch pushed his tongue against him firmly until he opened a bit.

“Oh fuck!” Reid cried out, “Ohhhh, yes!”

Hotch moaned deeply, wriggling his tongue while Reid panted and moaned his name. Hotch’s nose pressed against his taint as he rocked back and forth to spear his furled hole.

“I need to touch you,” Reid moaned into the pillow.

Hotch moved around him and laid down on the bed, “Come here. Straddle my sides. I want that ass again.”

Reid scrambled and Hotch was soon tonguing him open again as Reid thrust back against his mouth while eagerly stroking Hotch’s cock. He was just beginning to wonder if they could go for two and Hotch should let himself come when Reid’s voice turned frantic.

“In me. _In me now!_ I need! Aaron!” Reid cried out.

Hotch growled and reached down to stroke his dick with one hand while sliding a spit-slicked finger into him with the other. He found his prostate while flicking his tongue around his finger as it lay buried in Reid’s ass. The younger man let out a scream of pleasure and Hotch milked his orgasm from him. Reid’s hand faltered where it moved over Hotch’s body, and then he was stroking him faster. Reid ducked his head and swallowed Hotch down, giving the man what he needed to come for his husband. Hotch moaned, legs tensing and releasing as his body pulsed into Reid’s mouth.

Reid slipped forward and turned, cuddling against Hotch with eyes heavy with exhaustion. He didn’t want to sleep, but they were both spent in multiple ways. Hotch tucked him into his side and set an alarm for two hours so he could plunder Reid’s body once they had energy again.

This is what Reid’s wearing for the wedding… and my wet dreams… <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/6a/4c/e9/6a4ce9349acd54c3f2bf174d7a85fcf2.jpg>


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N – I’m still going to call Spencer Reid by the name Reid. It’s just not in my head to change it. Other people will call him Hotchner._

 

Reid slept through the alarm so Hotch woke up to find him stretched out on his belly beside him, one leg slightly bent with his arms tossed over his head. He was taking up most of the bed just like unmarried people were wont to do, and Hotch found it deeply endearing. He slicked up a finger, warming it in his palm, and then began to stroke his pucker gently. Reid moaned softly in his sleep but didn’t stir, not even when Hotch worked his finger inside. He didn’t open his eyes until Hotch worked his second finger into him, and when he did it was to breath in deeply and glance over his shoulder. His eyes met Hotch’s and his pupils dilated with lust.

“Aaron,” Reid moaned.

“I want you so much,” Hotch growled, working his fingers faster now that Reid was awake.

“Aaron,” Reid repeated, beginning to pant, “I need you.”

“Yes,” Hotch growled, moving to kneel between his thighs as Reid eagerly spread his legs.

“Our positions have been limited until now,” Reid whispered, “I want to try something new.”

“Anything,” Hotch growled, “ _Everything_. Name it.”

They had spooned, managed it standing _once_ , but had mostly done missionary since it didn’t cause anyone to smack their head on the top bunk. Reid had also managed to ride him a couple of times, but it was usually over quickly since he enjoyed that position so much, leaving Hotch to roll him over and finish himself off inside his sated lover.

Hotch finished mentally categorizing their past and focused on the fact that Reid had been thrusting back against his fingers the entire time. Reid was groaning and humming in appreciation as Hotch fingered him thoroughly with his head in the clouds. He gave Reid’s clenching thighs an appreciative look and then pulled his fingers away. Reid cried out in distress and looked over his shoulder with a betrayed look on his face.

“What position did you want?” Hotch asked casually, his eyebrows raised and a small smile on his face.

“You bastard,” Reid keened, “Um… Afternoon Delight… Lay on your side.”

Hotch shifted onto his side, slicking up his cock as Reid shifted about. Reid shifted onto his back, inching backwards to lay his legs over Hotch’s hips while lying perpendicular. He pulled one leg towards his chest so Hotch could slide into him. They breathed through the first slow glide in and then Reid lowered his leg. Hotch hummed his approval at the tight feel and slipped his hand beneath Reid’s calves to grip his thigh. Once he started to move Reid’s mouth fell open and a soft exclamation of pleasure left him.

Hotch found a good rhythm and then reached out to stroke over all that exposed flesh, enjoying the feel of the smooth plains of Reid’s beautiful chest and stomach. He teased Reid’s nipples with his free hand, the other holding up his head so he could observe his lover. Reid let out soft sighs and gripped the bedding to keep himself in place. Hotch instantly loved the position. He could watch Reid’s every reaction, the colour moving down his chest from his flushed face and the way his adams apple bobbed as he panted on the bed. As Hotch began to speed up his hand moved down to grip Reid’s thigh again to stop the young man’s body from sliding across the bed. Reid’s soft sounds became cries of pleasure.

“Oh, yeah,” Hotch growled, “That’s it, handsome. Touch yourself. Let me see you.”

Reid keened softly and reached down to grasp his bobbing cock. For a moment he fondled it teasingly, reaching down to caress the two orbs that rested tightly against his thighs, and then he began to toss himself off fast and firm. His strokes threw off Hotch’s rhythm a moment, but he was close enough that it was easily recovered. He began to pant as pleasure curled light a spring in his abdomen.

“I’m close, Spence,” Hotch huffed, “Come for me, husband.”

“ _Uhhhh!”_

Hotch pried his eyes open so he could watch Reid’s release spurt across his body. The younger man’s ass clenched him tightly, making him still his motions as he revelled in his lover’s pleasure. When Reid’s wrist dropped back down to the bedspread Hotch’s hips went wild, pounding into him with enough force to make the slapping sound reverberate throughout the bedroom. Hotch roared out his release, elated at being able to make _noise_!

“Yes!” Hotch barked, “Fuck! Yes!”

“Oh, _Aaron_ ,” Reid sighed blissfully. Hotch wrenched his eyes open, gasping for breath, to find Reid had propped himself up on his elbows and watched his celebrated peak, “That was hot.”

“Hot doesn’t begin to cover it.”

“We have _lights!_ ” Reid sighed, dropping back down on the bed.

“And room to move,” Hotch replied, sliding free and climbing to his lover’s face to kiss him slowly and tenderly, “And time to enjoy each other fully.”

“Not enough time,” Reid replied sadly, biting his own lip.

“There never is enough,” Hotch replied, knowing all too well.

“Then let me stay,” Reid pleaded, taking his hand in his own and pressing kisses to his knuckles, “Let me be near you.”

“Till death do us part?” Hotch asked, his voice pained, “I won’t lose you. I can’t.”

“But you’ll send me away?” Reid pleaded, fighting back tears, “I want to help. Let me help. I _can_ _help_.”

“I’m not doubting your abilities,” Hotch soothed, stroking his cheek with one finger, “I’m doubting mine. I just need the immediate threat gone. Regular ones I can keep you safe from, but Foyet is specifically targeting you.”

“What if that’s a ruse? What if he goes after you?” Reid replied anxiously.

“Then I’ll handle it.”

Reid sighed in frustration and Hotch leaned in to press a kiss to his lips, “Let’s not fight.”

Reid nodded, “Okay, but I _will_ be writing you.”

“No, you won’t,” Hotch insisted, “No trails. Not paper or electronic. Your mother is being informed. You’ll be safe and you’ll come back to me whole and ready to start a life together.”

“I’m already ready,” Reid replied, but rolled onto his side and nuzzled into Hotch’s chest rather than argue. Hotch petted his hair until they fell asleep again.

XXX

Hotch was driving as fast as he could, the phone to his ear and tears blurring his vision. It had been five months since he’d last held his husband in his arms and now he could hear the fear in his voice.

“I’m coming,” Hotch told him, “I’m on my way. Tell him I said that.”

“He says he’s on his way,” Reid repeated, fear in his voice, “Aaron… he says it will be too late by the time you get here.”

“No… No, I’ll do anything he says!” Hotch shouted into the phone, “Tell him! Tell him I’ll…”

The phone went dead and Hotch threw it angrily, continuing on his path with both hands gripping the wheel. He knew how far away the other units were. He’d get there first, and when he did it would be to find his husband in whatever horrific state Foyet could think up and get staged in twenty minutes.

XXX

Reid hung up the phone, wiping the tears from is face and reminding himself what he was doing was for Hotch’s own good. He stood up and finished setting his trap.

XXX

Hotch came into the room and didn’t let his brain focus on the blood smeared across floors and walls. He moved quickly through the room, far faster than a person securing a scene should go. His finger was on the trigger and he had enough bullets to make sure that he could kill more than one person that day. Of course, he’d only need one for himself. Hotch turned into the last room and found it empty again. He had either taken Reid with him or the young man was outside.

Then Hotch heard a sound from the chest at the foot of the bed and he quickly approached and threw it open. The younger man inside the box screamed and threw his hands up in terror.

“Spencer,” Hotch breathed, “You’re alive.”

“Aaron!” Reid sobbed, throwing his arms up.

“Hands down,” Hotch growled, and shut it again. He quickly checked the closet and under the bed before locking things down and then Hotch stood guard over that box until the rest of the team showed up. When Reid was finally freed he was drenched in sweat and tears, but he wrapped his arms around Hotch nonetheless.

Hotch held him tightly, pressing kisses to every inch of flesh he could reach. Reid was placed in a vest and they were escorted out of the house that Hotch had lost his family in and into a van. Morgan drove them back to the BAU where Reid was allowed to clean up and then curled up on the couch in Hotch’s office and passed out from exhaustion. Hotch sat on the couch with Reid’s head in his lap and stroked his hair. He’d missed him like a piece of himself and now Reid was there, but he still wasn’t _safe._

Until Garcia walked in with hope in her eyes, “Sir. The blood. They typed it. It wasn’t Hotchner’s- as you know since there wasn’t a scratch on him- but the blood type _did_ match Foyet.”

“So he’s faked his death again,” Hotch stated.

“Oh,” Garcia nodded, “Yeah, that’s pretty likely now that you mention it.”

“There was someone else there,” Reid told him softly, rolling over and staring up at him, “I heard a woman’s voice.”

“She was probably a victim,” Hotch told him, “I won’t believe that he’s dead till I see a body.”

XXX

A week later the box came in the mail. Hotch opened it and stared down at two hands preserved on dry ice. He called it in and his apartment quickly became a crime scene. It was a few hours before they identified the fingerprints and informed him that they belonged to Foyet. This time it was beyond a shadow of a doubt. Hotch breathed easily for the first time in a year.

Spencer Reid did not.


	13. Chapter 13

XXX                  During Witness Protection         XXX

There was silence for a few minutes so Reid continued to stir his tea and stare calmly into space. The room was almost completely dark, just the stovetop light lit nearby. His ‘keeper’ was nice and drugged so he’d sleep through any noise that erupted in the upcoming encounter. Unfortunately he had expected Foyet to arrive an hour later, so while the plan was in motion, Foyet was in the wrong place.

“You’re late, George,” Ried lied.

“Late, am I?” Foyet asked.

Reid turned around and gave him a soft smile, “I was expecting you weeks ago. I have a proposition for you. A deal. You like deals, right? The control behind them…”

“I came to kill you, bitch,” Foyet growled, “To leave Hotch broken and-“

“Dead,” Reid snorted, “He’ll kill himself. He’s got nothing left but me, and he’s so desperate to preserve me that he’s locked me up. I’m as much a prisoner as I ever was in jail!”

“So what do you propose?” Foyet asked, leaning against the counter and fingering his knife.

Reid smiled softly and sipped his tea, “You enjoyed controlling that cop for years, right? How would you like to control Hotch?”

“He’s already shot that down once,” Foyet growled, “And this time it’s personal. I don’t just want to control him, I want to destroy him.”

“Then I’ll give you the chance,” Reid replied, “We’re married, but he’s not touched me since our wedding night. How would you like it if you owned my body more thoroughly than he ever has?”

Foyet snorted, “You forgetting what you deduced about me?”

“No,” Reid smiled, sinking to his knees, “I’m just more confident than you are that I could make you feel like more of a man than Aaron Hotchner _every single time_.”

Foyet’s eyes widened and one hand strayed to his groin, touching himself subtly through his clothes, “I’m… deformed.”

“I’m not bothered,” Reid replied, giving him a heated look, “Let me pleasure you. We’ll fake your death. Then you can contact me whenever and wherever you want and I’ll drop everything to run to you. It will take _months_ for him to figure it out and when he does it will destroy him. He’s too in love with me to leave me so he’ll be damned to fester in the knowledge that if he stops you from fucking me you’ll kill me. You’ll have him between a rock and a hard place. Take what Aaron’s ignoring and make me _yours_.”

Foyet’s eyes flashed with desire, but he stilled suddenly with a sudden wave of paranoia, “Not here. Too many variables.”

Reid tilted his head, “Bedroom? Unless you’re planning on cutting me up a bit. Then we could linger in the bathroom where clean up is easier.”

“You’d… let me?” Foyet asked.

Reid whimpered a bit, “I’d _love_ it. A bit of pain can really make me hot.”

Foyet smirked, “Bathroom it is.”

“Upstairs one. It has more room and the idiot on the couch won’t hear us.”

Reid rose and led the way, Foyet following him with a leer on his face. When they were about six feet from the door Reid glanced back at him quickly and Foyet suddenly froze, his self-preservation bringing up yet more suspicion.

“I go in first,” He stated, probably to check for weapons.

“Suit yourself,” Reid shrugged, but flushed red and looked slightly panicked.

The man grinned at him and headed confidently into the bathroom. He opened the door slowly but nothing happened. Reid’s eyes widened in horror and he gasped, eyes wide with fear. The man laughed at the sight of the entire room covered in plastic a la _Dexter_. Above the door a wire suspended an axe, but it had failed to fall on him.

“Nice try, twink,” Foyet sneered, turning to reach out for Reid and grabbing him tightly by one wrist, “My turn. And look how easy you’ve made it for me!”

“No!” Reid screamed, struggling frantically, “No! Wait! We-we-we can still do the deal! We can!”

“My victory with Hotch will be short but sweet,” Foyet sneered, pulling him into the bathroom. He threw Reid towards the shower and the younger man toppled through the curtains and landed in the tub, dragging Foyet with him, “Time to bleed, bitch!”

A gunshot went off and Foyet stilled. Another shot went off and then another in quick succession. Reid scrambled out of the curtains and the tub, tripping and falling onto the floor. He stared at Foyet where he lay in the tub, horrified as he watched his blood pour out of three bullet wounds in his legs. Reid held the gun he’d had secreted to his leg awkwardly in one hand.

“I’m glad you fell for that. I’m a terrible shot. I’m not going to speed it up,” Reid told him, “You’ve left so many people to bleed out, and you’ve kept me from the man I love. Now it’s your turn to suffer.”

“You think…” The man gasped, “You think I haven’t?”

“I assume you have,” Reid replied, “But you could have chosen to fight injustice instead of becoming a murderer.”

“You’re… one… to… talk,” The man struggled.

Reid shrugged slightly, “I’m doing what I have to in order to get back together with Aaron. In case you’re wondering… I _am_ collecting your blood for a reason. Aaron’s going to think Haley murdered you.”

Foyet sneered, “Frame or acc-accomplice?”

“Does it matter? She’ll be in jail where she belongs for destroying his life and I’ll have my happy marriage and my dream job at last.”

XXX

Reid opened the container and smiled down at the blocks of dry ice. He’d have to get them in abundance in order to keep his plan working, so the help he’d enlisted was critical, especially since he didn’t drive overmuch so the activity change would alert someone.

“Well?” His accomplice asked, “Is that enough?”

“For now,” Reid replied, “In the quantities I’ll be using in a sealed container they’ll dissolve quite slowly. Now we just have to get him in here.”

“You leave that part to me. I’ve got to get my revenge in, too. He dead yet?”

“Completely,” Reid nodded, “I can’t thank you enough for this.”

“Just make sure Aaron is happy.”

Reid nodded, “I will.”

Six hours and another dose of drugs for the officer downstairs and Reid was finally allowed back into the bathroom where his accomplice was doing a final scrub-down.

“He’s in the freezer chopped up and bagged separately. I’ll be taking the hands back home with me. Aaron will want proof but I need to make sure there’s no evidence on them first.”

Reid nodded, “And the rest?”

“Your problem. I’ll make sure the dry ice keeps coming. You find a disposal method for him that doesn’t involve getting caught.”

“I’m mailing the head to my mom’s house in Vegas in a cold-box,” Reid replied, “It’s easy for me to get there but no one is living in the house. Even if it gets intercepted it will just look like I was being taunted. I’ll scatter the rest from there on out. For now I’ll be heading to Virginia after pretending shit went down here with the guard. I hope his job isn’t effected.”

“I’ll see it isn’t.”

Reid nodded and watched as the unusual suspect turned to walk away from him, hesitating on the steps down the house Reid had been holed up in for months.

“You’ll take care of yourself?”

“Of course,” Reid smiled warmly, “I meant what I said, Jason. I can’t thank you for this enough. You’re a true friend.”

“Yeah,” Gideon smiled faintly, “A true friend. Who else can you chop up and dispose of bodies with?”

XXX

Spencer Hotchner nee Reid had a difficult climb, but he was determined to make it. This was the last of it. He’d finally be done this gruelling task. His request to have their belated honeymoon in Minnesota had baffled Hotch, but he’d given in and they’d been enjoying a stay in a cabin for a week now. Each night Reid had slipped out of Hotch’s arms and hiked his way up to the Devil’s Kettle Falls where he carefully pulled a frozen limb wrapped in plastic from his bag and tossed it in. Nothing ever came back out of the Devil’s Kettle- a mysterious hole in the earth that swallowed up half of the Brule river without even trying- and that was profoundly important to Reid.

He couldn’t go back to jail. Not now. Not ever. He had a good life now, and he’d had to fight hard to get it. He’d never _ever_ risk it, which was why he’d only sent Hotch the hands. The rest of the frozen corpse he’d carefully disposed of in pieces. The feet were in Virginia, having no true evidence on them. The torso was the most difficult. Reid had nearly given up hope and buried it in Virginia or Washington, but he’d been inspired by a case Hotch had mentioned and quickly planned a day trip to North Carolina’s largest pig farm to dispose of the largest of the remains while Hotch was at work. The head was in Nevada, sent there by mail and then buried during a trip to visit his mother immediately after his ‘scare’ with Foyet. Now the water in the Devil’s Kettle swallowed up the pieces that had identifying wounds.

“Well,” Hotch’s voice made Reid jump, “Was that the last of him?”

Reid paled as Hotch approached, “Aaron… I… I just wanted…”

“You wanted us to be together,” Hotch told him, “And Foyet was standing in the way. So you lured him in and killed him, then disposed of his remains so you wouldn’t go back to jail. I might have found a simpler solution, but it worked so I’m not about to question your judgement. I just wish you’d confided in me, Spence. I’m your husband. I would have helped.”

“Murder a man?” Reid asked, his voice cracking.

“I’ve shot many men,” Hotch soothed, “I never once considered it murder, even if they were outnumbered ten to one. People like Foyet have to be taken out. There _are_ correct ways to go about it, and you know what they are. Let’s stick to them in the future, especially now that you’ll be officially joining me at the BAU when we return.”

Reid nodded solemnly, and then frowned as something occurred to him, “Did you let me hike up here _alone_ four times now?”

“You deserved it for not trusting me,” Hotch teased lightly, “Come on. Let’s go get breakfast. I’m starved.”

“ _You’re_ starved? I just lugged a frozen thigh up a mountain!” Reid groaned, “I’ve never had such a huge work out in my life!”

<http://www.mnn.com/lifestyle/eco-tourism/stories/the-mystery-of-devils-kettle-falls>


End file.
